Photograph
by Kaouri18
Summary: Tsuzuki is an angel sent to ensure Hisoka's future, but what kind of future is he trying to ensure? Last Chapter up! Epilogue!
1. Prologue

Hello everyone! This is my new story Photograph. I am working on the sequel to the breaking, it'll be out soon. Anyway this was going to be a one-shot but one thing led to another and soon it took on a life of its own. I'll try to update this story as often as I can. I hope you like it.

Prologue

Tsuzuki looked down at the photograph in his hand. It was a picture of a thirteen year old boy with wheat blonde hair and priecing emerald eyes. His eyes showed a strange strenght, yet also held a sense of sadness. Above the photo was the name Hisoka Kurosaki.

Tsuzuki looked up at the angel infront of him. "What am I to do this time?" he asked.

Tatsumi sighed. He never liked to assign Tsuzuki to these kinds of cases. But Tsuzuki was an angel, and as one he had certain responsibilities. All the angels had different jobs which included guarding people. 'But still I wish there was someone else to handle this one.' Tatsumi thought to himself.

"There is an incident that will occur in this boy's future. You must make sure it happens." Tatsumi said.

Tsuzuki knew Tatsumi better than that. The man was leaving out a very important detail, what was he trying to ensure happens. "What kind of incident?" Tsuzuki asked suspiciously.

Tatsumi visibly tensed for a moment before regaining his composure. Now Tsuzuki knew it had to be bad for Tatsumi to react like that.

"He will be raped and cursed." Tatsumi said sadly.

Tsuzuki froze. He was shocked repulsed. How could anyone expect him to try and ensure a future like that. He looked down at the photo of the boy. The boy was so young why did he have to have a future like that?

"Why?" the question escaped Tsuzuki's mouth. He was still trying to suppress the bile that continued to rise.

Tatsumi looked away. It wasn't as if he liked this situation either. "You know how things are Tsuzuki. It's destined to happen. The rest of this boy's life depends on this happening." Tatsumi said.

"If it's destined then why do you need me?"Tsuzuki said bitterly.

"Because there is only one time that this will happen and it has been forseen that you are there when it does. That is why you must go. His future depends on it." Tatsumi replied.

"What future! How can someone do that to a boy! I can't do this Tatsumi-san, I can't..." Tsuzuki said.

"You have to. It's not desision. You have to go to Earth and make sure that this happens."

"But Tatsumi..."

"No buts. I'm granting you permission to interact with the boy, so long as you don't reveal his future to him. Understand?"

"Yes..." Tsuzuki reluctantly agreed, it's not as if he had any choice in the matter.

"I suggest you take some time to read over his file. It'll provide you with some helpful insight." Tatsumi said.

"Yes..." Tsuzuki replied.

"You may leave Tsuzuki. I expect a report in a few days." Tatsumi said, going back to his paperwork.

"When?" Tsuzuki whispered, so softly Tatsumi questioned if Tsuzuki had said anything at all.

"What?" he asked.

"When?" Tsuzuki said a little louder.

Tatsumi sighed once again. "One month. In one month, when the moon is blood-red."

-End Prologue-

Hey! This story just kind of happened. I'll update soon. I hope you like it so far. Please review!


	2. Who are you?

Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate it.

I don't own Yami No Matsuei. No matter how much I wish I did. I don't own Linkin Park either...

_Do I do to ignore them behind me?  
Do I follow my instincts blindly?  
Do I hide my pride from these bad dreams?  
And give in to sad thoughts that are maddening?_

_Do I sit here and try to stand it?  
Or do I try to catch them red-handed?  
Do I trust some and get fooled by phoniness,  
Or do I trust nobody and live in loneliness?_

_ By Myself_ By: Linkin Park

Chapter 1

Who are you?

Tsuzuki decided to head straight to Earth. After passing through the golden gate, he proceeded down to Earth rather slowly. It was during that time that he decided to look over Hisoka's file. He pulled out the folder and began to read...

He stopped his desent from the heavens. He was reading about Hisoka's past- locked in a celler- a "demon"- hated- an empath- rejected by his family- betrayed- alone...

All of it was too much for Tsuzuki. 'So the boy's an empath, that doesn't give the family the right to do what they've done and are doing. How could they hate their own son?' Tsuzuki thought. He once again looked down at the boy's photo. 'I don't see a demon.' he thought to himself, as he realized he was no longer desending. He quickly resumed and soon enough houses came into view. He knew where the boy lived and flew off in the direction of the house.

The town in which the Kurosaki household resigned in was small and quiet. No one would ever suppect what was going to happen, and after reading Hisoka's file, Tsuzuki doubted that anyone would care. It was a weel known fact that Hisoka was ostasized by the town and hated. The thought made Tsuzuki feel sick right as the Kurosaki mansion came into view.

The mansion recked of old wealth. It's mable and granite that seemed to be scattered about accented the finely crafted wood that was the house. The house seemed to appear as old as it probably was, with the tell-tale signs of aging. Yet, Tsuzuki wasn't here to gaze at the house, he had a more important mission.

He landed quietly behind a tree in the yard- A cherry tree he noticed. There was something portentious about that tree, but he shook it off, and began trying to sense Hisoka. After a moment or two he located the boy's siganture below the house. Tsuzuki focused on that spot before teleprting in, but became invisible as not to frighten Hisoka.

Upon teleporting, the first thing Tsuzuki noticed was the lack of light. The place was pretty dark except for one small window, that provided the only light. Next was the smell. The place reaked and Tsuzuki had to supress a gag. It smelled of mold, wetness, and death. Tsuzuki looked around trying to locate the boy, and he did.

Hisoka was sitting in the corner, holding his knees to his chest. His emerald eyes were dull as they stared into the darkness around him. His wheat-blonde hair was a mess, along with his clothing. His cheeks were tinged a slight shade of pink as if he had been crying.

Tsuzuki made himself visible and hid his white wings. He slowly and cautiously approached the boy.

"Hello?" Tsuzuki said hestatntly.

The boy looked up at him, as his eyes began to focus. "Who are you?" he asked a little distrustfully.

Tsuzuki sat down next to Hisoka, who immediatly moved away.

"Who are you?" HIsoka asked again, this time with some anger behind his words, and possibly fear...

"My name is Asato Tsuzuki." Tsuzuki replied, putting out his hand for Hisoka to take. Needless to say, Hisoka didn't take it.

"Why are you here?" He demanded.

Tsuzuki looked away from those peircing eyes. He wasn't sure how to explain himself to Hisoka or if the boy would even believe him.

"If you're here to try and 'cure' me, just get it over with. It won't work, never does, so don't waste my time. If you're here for any other reason, just leave." Hisoka said.

It would be easy, so easy to leave. Tsuzuki could just go back and say that Hisoka refused his him, didn't want him there, but he couldn't. He couldnn't leabe Hisoka after reading that file. He already felt a strange attachment to the boy, which greatly confused him, but still... he wasn't about to leave. He was there because of Hisoka's future... He just couldn't leave. If he left... No. He would bo no better than Hisoka's family. No. He was going to stay whether Hisoka liked it or not.

"I'm not here to try and cure you Hisoka-kun, but I'm not leaving either." Tsuzuki said.

"Then why are you here and how do you know who I am?" Hisoka asked.

Tsuzuki took an deep breath and decided to chance it. "I doubt you will believe me, but please here me out. I'm an angel. I've been sent to ensure your future and cannot leave until I have done so." Tsuzuki said calmly.

Hisoka was shocked, that was not the answer he was expecting at all. It couldn't possibly be right, there was just no way. "You're lying." Hisoka said standing up.

Tsuzuki looked up at the boy. "It's the truth. I know that it seems impossible, but it's the truth. You have to believe me." Tsuzuki said desperatly.

"There's no way. Even if you were an angel, no angel would be watching over me. I'm a demon. Demons and angels don't mix, there's no way. That's how I know you're lying."

"It's true!" Tsuzuki yelled, standing up so that he towered over Hisoka. "It is and I'll prove it to you!"

Tsuzuki stepped back and relaxed. Once he was completely relaxed he willed his white wings to once again appear. Tsuzuki felt the familiar presence on his back as the wings materialized. He opened his eyes and looked over at Hisoka who was staring wide-eyed at him.

"You weren't lying..." Hisoka managed to get out.

"No, I wasn't. I wouldn't lie to you Hisoka." He replied as Hisoka took a step towards him.

Hisoka approached Tsuzuki slowly. Tsuzuki held his breath as Hisoka catiously approached. When Hisoka was standing right infront of the angel, he cautiously lifted his right hand. Tsuzuki understood and brought his wing around so Hisoka could touch it if he wanted to. Hisoka gently placed his hand on the wing and let his hand trail over it The feather was so soft that it didn't seem real, then again none of this seemed real to Hisoka.

"They're real..." Hisoka said, letting his hand continue to caress the angel's wing.

"Yes, they are." Tsuzuki replied as he watched the boy. The boy's eyes were no longer dull but bright. They were filled with a child-like wonder that Tsuzuki could help but think suited the boy.

"I'm going to be here for a while. I"ve been granted permission to interact with you. So, you're stuck with me for the time being." Tsuzuki said.

Hisoka could only nod, still amazed by the wings infront of him. Tsuzuki could only smile at the boy. He didn't know why he felt so drawn to this boy, but there was something... He just didn't know what. All he knew was that he wanted to protect this boy. But how can he protect Hisoka from a future that he's suppose to ensure?

End Chapter 1

Thanks for the reviews so far. I'm not going to say where this stroy is going to go, but remember Hisoka's childhood pretty much sucked. As to the whole Muraki thing... well you'll have to read and find out what happens. I hope you liked the chapter. Please review!


	3. Father

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami No Matsuei, not matter how much I wish I did...I don't own Linkin Park either...

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

_Numb_ by Linkin Park

Chapter 2

A little later...

"So you're here to make sure something happens?" Hisoka asked.

Currently Hisoka and Tsuzuki were sitting on the cold floor talking. Well... Mainly Tsuzuki was talking in an attempt to get Hisoka to open up a little. Unfortunently for him, Hisoka isn't the type to just open up, that would be too easy. This was the first question Hisoka asked actually.

"Yes, It's part of my job." Tsuzuki replied.

" I always thought angels were suppose to protect people?" Hisoka asked.

"That's true, but we also do other things. Ensure people's futures isn't as common, so it's understandable that you wouldn't think that. But yes, it'll all part of the job."

"What are you trying ensure?" Hisoka asked.

Tsuzuki froze. He couldn't tell Hisoka what was going to happen- that would definently get him in trouble. But he wanted to, because maybe if he did he could figure out some way to save Hisoka. He was torn. But now what was he going to do? He had to give Hisoka an answer.

"Well..." Hisoka said gettting a little impatient.

Tsuuzki sighed. "I'm sorry but I can't tell you that. It's forbidden to tell someone their future before it happens. I'm sorry." he said. Afterwards there was a long ackward silence.

Alll of a sudden Hisoka cringed and began to scream.

"Hisoka-kun! Hisoka!" Tsuzuki yelled going to the boy. He had never delt with an empath before and had no idea what to do. "What is it?" he asked, putting his hand on Hisoka's shoulder. "What?"

Hisoka focused on Tsuzuki and slowly calmed down. He was left panting, due to the screaming. "Father's home..." he said.

"What?" Tsuzuki asked confused.

"You need to leave now! He's coming." Hisoka said.

"But..." Tsuuzki stared to protest but the look on Hisoka's face made him nod. "But I"m not leaving. I'll still be here but invisible. That way your father won't see me."

Hisoka nodded but was no longer looking at Tsuzuki. His eyes were transfixed on the celler door, where voices could be heard. Tsuzuki willed himself invisible as the door opened.

Out of the light a man stepped forward. He resembled Hisoka is his hair and body struture, but was a little taller. It was the man's eyes that made Tsuzuki shudder. They were so full of hatred that it made Tsuzuki want to disappear. And yet here was Hisoka standing strong against his own father. Hisoka's father made his way down the creeking staircase. Not a word passed either of their lips, until Hisoka's father stepped onto the celler floor.

"Hello Father." Hisoka said coldly.

"Shut up demon! You are not my son. You killed my son and returned in his place." Hisoka's father replied harshly.

"Then what did I do to encourage this visit." Hisoka replied with the same icyiness.

"The maids commented that they have heard noises coming from down here today. Is someone here?"

"Who would be here FATHER? NO. There isn't anyone down here, only your demonic son."

CRACK!

Tsuzuki heard a crack, but this was no ordinary crack- it was the sound of a whip. Tsuzuki strained his eyes to see what was happening. He wasn't allowed to let anyone other that Hisoka see him, or else he would have ran out there and probably killed Hisoka's father. But no, he could only stare in horror ashe saw Hisoka's father holding a whip. He silently cursed whoever made these rules.

"So that's why you're here." Hisoka said simply.

His father smiled a sninister smile, and replied. "Yes. You've been making noise and you know that's not allowed. How can my wife and myself forget your existance, if you continue to make yourself known? Now against the wall."

Tsuzuki watched as Hisoka walked over and put his hands against the wall. _'He can't be serious. There's just no way.'_ he thought. He almost cried out as the whip was down down on Hisoka's waiting back, but he restained himself. The whipping continued.

Tsuzuki had to turn away from the sight. Hisoka's father showed no emotion and didn't say a word as he continued to whip his son. Hisoka endured it. He never cried or made any noise as his back was ripped open and blood ran down him.

Tsuzuki didn't now when exactly Hisoka's father left, he was too distraught to notice. As soon as he did, he ran over to Hisoka, who was curled in a ball, lying on his side. He was crying, though trying very hard to hide it. Tsuzuki willed himself visible as he reached out to the boy.

Hisoka pulled away. "I'm fine." he lied.

"No you're not. You're bleeding. Let me help you." Tsuzuki said, trying to get closer to Hisoka.

"Don't touch me! Get away from me!" Hisoka yelled as his defensive powers flared to life, stricking Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki fell back due to the blast but decided to try again. He wasn't going to leave Hisoka alone at a time like this. "I already told you, I'm not leaving. You can't scare me away that easily." he said.

Hisoka looked up, as a few more tears made their way down his cheaks. Tsuzuki took a chance and decided to try and embrace the boy.

Hisoka realized the angel's intentions and allowed his defensive powers to flare. "No. Don't. Don't touch me! I'm dirty! Don't!" he cried, as he continued to strike at Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki didn't give up and slowly pulled the boy to him, cradling Hisoka against him. "Shhh... It's alright. He's gone now. You're alright. Come on, it's okay." Tsuzuki said.

Hisoka wasn't sure what came over him but he began to cry, to really cry. Sure his back hurt like hell, but he never cried, at least not infront of anyone. No one touched him either. What was happening...

Tsuzuki held Hisoka tighter minding the back injuries. Hisoka's tears continued to fall. Hisoka brought his hands up and held onto Tsuzuki's shirt, borowing against him.

"Just let it all out. It's alright." Tsuzuki said quietly.

Hisoka looked up Tsuzuki with tear filled eyes and asked "Why?"

"Because I'm your angel." Tsuzuki replied smiling down at the boy. He willed his wings to appear and enveloped them in a cocoon of white. For some reason Tsuzuki knew that it would comfort Hisoka and it did.

Hisoka could only stare up at Tsuzuki and wonder '_Could this be real...'_

End Chapter 2

Arg I feel terrible about doing that to Hisoka. Bad me... I'm sorry about that, but it's necessary, trust me. Please review and don't kill me...


	4. What to do?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami No Matsuei No matter how much I wish I did...I don't own Linkin Park either.

_I find the answers aren't so clear  
Wish I could find a way to disappear  
All these thoughts they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
Nothing seems to go away  
Over and over again  
Just like before...  
Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break_  
One Step Closer By Linkin Park.

Chapter 3

"Do you want to talk about it Hisoka-kun? It's fine if you don't but sometimes it helps when you talk about it…" Tsuzuki said.

The space between them had returned once the embrace was broken. Tsuzuki was reluctant to let Hisoka go because it was obvious that the boy needed comfort. Tsuzuki had told Hisoka that he was willing to heal his wounds, but Hisoka declined. He said that it would seem too suspicious if he was all of a sudden healed. He didn't need for them to have more reasons to call him a demon. Besides how would Hisoka explain himself? "Ummm… an angel healed me." Like that would work, so here they were.

"I'd rather not, and Hisoka's fine." he said.

Tsuzuki nodded before quietly asking. "How often?"

"What?" Hisoka asked confused.

"How often does that happen Hisoka?" He said louder this time, looking directly at Hisoka.

Hisoka looked away from Tsuzuki's intense gaze. "Often. I suppose whenever he feels like it. He normally comes up with a random reason so that no one questions his actions. I suppose it's easier on whatever conscious he has. It's alright though, I'm use to it by now." Hisoka replied.

_'But I've never spoken to my father that way before. Never... So why did I? That wasn't like me. I don't know what came over me. Is it.. No. It's not because of him is it... No, stupid Hisoka. I must have finally snapped. Yea, that's it. Tsuzuki has nothing to do with it. Right? Right.'_ Hisoka thought.

"Tsuzuki felt his stomach fall. _'He's use to it… How can anyone be use to something like that?'_ Tsuzuki thought.

"After a while you can get use to anything. Pain- Blood- even Death- over time you don't feel it as much as you use to. You become numb to it, but when you do you loose a part of yourself. That part can never be replaced, but it's a necessary sacrifice if one is to endure." Hisoka said, answering Tsuzuki's silent question.

"What…" Tsuzuki started, before he remembered Hisoka was an empath_. 'But still, I wish he didn't have to endure that, even if he believes he's numb to it. No one can be completely numb to their pain. It always reappears and in horrible ways. I wish he never had to loose that part of himself, about which he speaks, he's too young for that. He's just a boy, he shouldn't have to face such harsh realities.'_ Tsuzuki thought.

Ummm... Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked.

"What?"

"How were you hitting me? I couldn't see anyhting, but I definently felt it. What was it?" Tsuzuki asked.

Hisoka looked down. "To be honest I'm not sure what it is. The only time that has ever happened was when a rat was going to bite me, but that was only once."

Tsuzuki nodded in understanding.

Silence descended once again as the sky outside darkened- Night was upon them. Out of things to say, and still tired from his trip, Tsuzuki decided it was time for bed.

"Hisoka, where do you sleep?" Tsuzuki asked, looking around for a bed of some kind.

"There." Hisoka replied, pointing to a small mass of fabric in the corner.

'_That's where he sleeps…_' Tsuzuki thought. At this point Tsuzuki was ready to go and beat the crap out of Hisoka's family for the way they treat their own son. He wasn't treated any better than a dog, and Tsuzuki was pissed about it. Tsuzuki sighed as he remembered that he wasn't allowed to do that, and he would get in serious trouble if he did but… the thought was getting more and more appealing…

Hisoka got up and went to the mass and laid down on them. Tsuzuki got up as well.

"I've got to go report in Hisoka. I'll be back soon. If you need me for anything just call." Tsuzuki said.

He got a nod in response. Tsuzuki smiled at the boy who was trying to fall asleep. As the moonlight from the small window shinned down on the boy, Tsuzuki felt his breath hitch. To him the boy looked more like an angel than he did. At least Hisoka didn't have these damn amethyst eyes, like Tsuzuki. Something inside of him didn't want to leave the boy, even if it was just for a few hours, but he shook it off. With one last look, he teleported up to heaven, straight into Tatsumi's office.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Tatsumi's office-

Tatsumi had been having a very relaxing day to say the least. He knew that it was over as a certain angel materialized in his office.

"Well…" Tatsumi said, sitting back in his chair as he awaited Tsuzuki's story.

"Tatsumi, Is there anyway we can change his future? I can't let that happen to him. There's just no way. Tatsumi you have to help me." Tsuzuki pleaded.

"Tsuzuki you know a person's future cannot be changed, it would disrupt the balance of life."

"But what does a rape and a curse do but disrupt life? And not just anyone's life, but that of a abused boy!"

"Tsuzuki you know the rules." Tatsumi said.

"Bollocks to the rules! (1) I'm going to stop it Tatsumi, just wait."

"I take it you found the boy and have actually talked to him." Tatsumi said, trying to change to subject.

"I have Tatsumi and that's why I can't let his future happen. I've seen what they do to him, what he has lost and now must endure. There's no way that I'll let anything happen to him. If I did I would be betraying him. OH…. DAMN IT! Why are you making me do this Tatsumi!" Tsuzuki cried out.

Tatsumi felt terrible, really he did. But it wasn't his fault. He was informed that Tsuzuki was to be assigned to this case, no questions asked. Also that he was to make sure that Tsuzuki interacted with the boy. It was really pissing Tatsumi off to see his friend like this, but there isn't anything he can do.

"Tsuzuki I don't want to see this boy's future come true either, but you know we're not allowed to disrupt someone's destiny. All we can do is ensure that everything happens as it should. Now that I know you have actually made it to the right place, you may leave. And Tsuzuki I'm sorry." Tatsumi said sadly, before turning away from Tsuzuki.

"I'm going to save him." Tsuzuki said determinedly.

"I hope you do Tsuzuki. I hope you do…"

End Chapter 3

(1)- This is a quote from Lord of That Flies. Jack said it by the way... I'm not sure why I put that in there, probably because I was talking with a friend of mine, who loves the book, when I was writing this. Oh well...

Another one done! I hope you all like this story. I decided to mix in the whole Linkin Park thing… I thought it made sense, I hope it does…. Anyway Thanks for reading! Please review!


	5. Introspective I

Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami No Matsuei or Linkin Park…

'_But all the vacancy the words revealed  
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel  
(Nothing to lose)  
Just stuck/ hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong'_

'_Somewhere I Belong' _By Linkin Park

-Chapter 4-

Three days later…

-Hisoka's point of View-

My name is Hisoka and Kurosaki and I'm currently stuck with an idiot.

Up until three days ago I've been alone, locked in a cellar actually. I've been hated, beaten, basically anything you can think of. I'm an empath. I'm cursed to forever feel other people's emotions. Mostly I feel emotions against my will, or else I would feel this constant pain. Basically it sucks. My whole life sucks.

Three days ago a man came to me. He said that he was an angel. I know it may sound insane, and maybe I am. Maybe, because of my loneliness my mind created someone- someone who actually cares about me.

But who would ever care about me? I'm a demon, cursed with this damn empathy. But whether I like it or not an angel named Asato Tsuzuki has entered my life. I can't say that I understand why exactly. He says that it's to ensure my future, whatever that means. Seriously what kind of future could I possibly have…

I can't leave the cellar, let alone the house. People are frightened by me. I'm hated in this town. I'm hated, a demon. What kind of future could I possibly have? I honestly don't know…

I suppose I'll play along for now. It'll end soon enough, as everything else good that has happened in my life. I'll deal with it, even if it's only because I don't want to be alone again. It's true, even though I'd never say that aloud. But Tsuzuki…

Tsuzuki is Tsuzuki- that's the only way I can describe him. Over three days I've come to that conclusion, productive right? But seriously there's no other way to describe the man/angel. Half the time I don't even know what he's saying- I tend to get lost during his ramblings. But I don't mind because it means that someone is here.

He's hyper, way too optimistic, sugar crazed, starved all the time, but fake…

I don't know how to say it, but there's something not quite right about him. He's hiding something from me, and it's hurting him. I just met the guy so I can't just ask him about it. But for some reason I get the feeling it involves me, so what do I do?

I have no idea…

-Tsuzuki's point of View-

Hello. My name is Asato Tsuzuki and I'm a sugar-holic.

Yes it's true. I know it's sad but hey I don't mind. Really I don't. Anyway…

I'm an angel. I know it seems hard to believe but it's true. I've been one for over seventy years. I died when I was twenty-six after being in a hospital for eight years. I honestly don't remember that time very well so it feels as if I was eight-teen when I died. But anyway… I've been around for a hundred or so years, but have never had to do anything like this…

Three days ago I was assigned to watch a boy named Hisoka Kurosaki. The kid has had a pretty screwed up life and his future doesn't look any better. I'm suppose to secure his future, when in reality that's the last thing I want to do. I wish I could do something for the boy, but I can't.

I've been with him for three days now and we've already had our ups and downs. He seemed so cold and distrustful at first, but it's understandable. I don't blame him. He doesn't really talk much and when he does he seems so much older than he is. He's thirteen and yet at times he seems to be the one who's almost a hundred.

I don't see how his family could hate him. I just don't get it. They'd probably like his future to happen- the sickos. I might have to take some action if that father comes down here again. To hell with the rules. And now I'm hungry.

They only feed Hisoka twice a day, and sometimes only once. It's the same maid every time. She runs down, drops the tray, and sprints out. That's it, no talking, no emotions, nothing… There isn't even much food on the tray, yet Hisoka still offers me some of his food. It's not good, he really needs to eat more. It's just not healthy, he's so skinny already. It's all so sad…

Every night he cries in his sleep. I honestly don't know if he knows it or not, but I know better than to mention it. When he does cry I usually stroke his hair until he's calmed down. Other times I embrace hi until he stops. He has yet to wake up when it's happening, so I'm still safe. Everyone should fear the wrath of an angry Hisoka.

I wish there was something I could do to get him to trust me. I know he still doesn't and I really want him to. I suppose I don't deserve it, considering why I'm here. I guess he shouldn't trust me…

I still don't know what to do about his whole future thing… I'm suppose to make sure it happens but I don't think I can. After meeting Hisoka and spending time with him I can't. I just can't. I won't do it. But then what am I going to do?

I have no idea…

-End Chapter 4-

This chapter was to give some insight into the characters' minds. And I wasn't sure what to write that would have happened in those three days. Sorry if this chapter didn't go where anyone wanted it to, but the next one will be interesting. I promise. Please review! And thnks for reading!


	6. Storm

I still don't own Yami No Matsuei or Linkin Park, No matter how much I wish I did…

_-I can't pretend this is the way it'll stay I'm just  
(trying to bend the truth)  
I can't pretend I'm who you want me to be, so I'm  
(Lying my way from you)  
No no turning back now  
(I wanna be pushed aside so let me go)  
No no turning back now  
(Let me take back my life,I'd rather be all alone)  
No turning back now  
(Anywhere on my own cuz I can see)  
No no turning back now  
(The very worst part of you is me)-  
- Lying from you By Linkin Park_

-Chapter 5-

Three days later…

Hisoka was the first to wake up. He looked around and noticed that Tsuzuki was gone. His heart fell, for some unknown reason. He felt alone… which didn't make sense since he was always alone before Tsuzuki came. Since when did he except Tsuzuki's presence. _'Maybe he wasn't real after all…Or maybe he gave up on me and left._' Hisoka thought.

All of a sudden Tsuzuki appeared carrying a bag of stuff.

"Mornin' Hisoka" Tsuzuki said cheerfully.

"What is that for?" Hisoka asked, while silently relieved that Tsuzuki was back.

"Well, since you don't really get fed and are so skinny, I decided to go and get some food." Tsuzuki replied.

"Idiot…" Hisoka mumbled half-heartedly. "You were just hungry. I don't eat much anyway, you eat it."

Tsuzuki shook his head." No. You need to eat. You're a growing boy, and growing boys need to eat. You'll get sick if you don't."

Hisoka wasn't sure what to say. No one had ever treated him so kindly before. It felt nice… '_No! I can't let myself trust him. I don't care who he is. I just can't. I wouldn't be able to handle being betrayed again. It's better not to risk it.'_ Hisoka thought.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" Tsuzuki asked, waving his hand in front of Hisoka's face.

Hisoka shock his head, trying to clear his mind of those types of thoughts. "What were you saying?"

"I said here." Tsuzuki said as he held out a muffin to Hisoka.

Hisoka reluctantly took the offered muffin. It's that or Tsuzuki will start crying again. Honestly he wasn't hungry, but Tsuzuki's emotions told him that there was no room for arguing. Hisoka wasn't sure how me managed it, but he ate the whole muffin. Afterwards he was left feeling a little sick to his stomach. But the smile Tsuzuki gave him made it worth it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day passed on without any incidents. Tsuzuki had bought a blanket, along with some food. He figured they could hide the stuff under Hisoka's pile of fabric. The day was a rather quiet one, but that vanished at nightfall…

Hisoka was startled by a clap of thunder. He slowly, unconsciously moved away from the small window. He hated thunderstorms. Ever since he was little, he's been frightened by thunderstorms. He knew it was childish and he hated himself for being so weak, but he couldn't help it. Before no one ever saw his fear, his weakness, but now… he wasn't alone.

As strange as it seems Hisoka wasn't as afraid as he usually was. The storm was also just starting, so that probably was part of it.

There was a strike of lightening.

Hisoka cringed for a moment, as he brought his hands up to his head. He closed his emerald eyes tightly, as the storm began to become more violent. He was so lost him his thoughts that he didn't noticed Tsuzuki approaching him. The next moment he found himself in a warm embrace.

"Tsuzuki?" Hisoka quietly asked.

"Hmmm…" was Tsuzuki's mumbled reply as he placed his chin on top of Hisoka's head.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you a hug."

"Idiot, I can see that, but why are you?"

"Because of the storm. I don't like storms at all, they scare me. Normally there's someone around to stay with me during the storm, Tatsumi or Watari usualy, but they're not here, and you are, so I'm hugging you." Tsuzuki replied.

Hisoka felt a little hurt. To him it sounded like he was a substitute for someone else.

"Let go."

"No"

"Tsuzuki…"

"No you're warm."

"Don't make me…"

"Please Hisoka! Please! Please!!!!" Tsuzuki whined.

"Fine! Just stop whining." Hisoka reluctantly said.

"Yea!!!!" Tsuzuki cheered, as he tightened his hold on Hisoka.

Hisoka sighed in defeat. Honestly can he ever win? No he couldn't. That's when he realized something- he couldn't feel Tsuzuki's emotions. He was stunned. He hadn't realized it before now how difficult it was to sense Tsuzuki's emotions. He wasn't sure how or why Tsuzuki could do this, but he wasn't complaining.

"Tsuzuki, why can't I feel your emotions?"

"Oh that. I was wondering when you would ask me about that. I can shield. I can block off my emotions so that you don't have to constantly feel them." Tsuzuki replied.

"Oh…" Hisoka started but then there was another clap of thunder and Tsuzuki tightened his hold on Hisoka.

"Tsuzuki, why don't we at least sit down…" Hisoka said.

Tsuzuki looked down at Hisoka. He was confused by Hisoka's words. Normally he boy would yell at him or hit him until he let go. This time was different, it was almost as if he didn't want Tsuzuki to let go.

"Hisoka… Are you afraid of the storm?" Tsuzuki asked.

"No! Of course not! I'm not some child Tsuzuki."

There was another crack of lightning as the wind began to blow. Hisoka unconsciously jumped at the sound.

"You are scared, aren't you?" Tsuzuki said.

"No, and let go Tsuzuki."

The storm really began to be severe. The lighting and thunder were almost constant. The wind whipped through the trees, making a howling noise.

Tsuzuki knew by now that Hisoka was afraid, but he wasn't sure how to handle this. Hisoka still doesn't completely trust him, so what can he do. He wasn't about to leave Hisoka alone to handle this on his own. No that's not going to happen.

"Tsuzuki please let go…"

"I'm not letting go Hisoka. I already told you that I'm afraid of storms and don't want to be alone during them. So I'm not going to let you go."

"Tsuzuki please…"

"Come on. Let's sit down like you said."

Tsuzuki sat down on the pile of fabric after letting go of Hisoka. Hisoka walked over and sat down next to Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki shifted so that he could pull out the blanket that he had bought earlier that day. He moved it so that it was draped around both him and Hisoka. Hisoka continued to keep a small area between the two of them, but that didn't last long. Tsuzuki gently pulled Hisoka to him, so that Hisoka was leaning against his shoulder.

"You know what Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked, suddenly feeling sleepy.

"What Tsuzuki?" Hisoka asked, not moving from Tsuzuki's side.

"It's alright to be afraid of things, everyone is afraid of something. The important thing is knowing that you don't have to face your fears alone. That sometimes things aren't as scary when you're with someone." Tsuzuki said.

"I'm not a child Tsuzuki. I can handle things on my own."

"I've been around for about a hundred years and still can't get over some things. Hisoka, age doesn't determine whether or not you should be afraid. I already told you that everyone is afraid of something."

"Tsuzuki…" Hisoka trailed of also feeling tired all of a sudden. He wasn't sure why but he wasn't as afraid of the storm as he usually was. '_Is it really because of Tsuzuki…_' he thought.

Hisoka wasn't sure when it happened but Tsuzuki had fallen asleep, while still holding him. Hisoka was now left with two options- to move or not to move? that is the question. Hisoka didn't want to admit it but he didn't mind having Tsuzuki hold him, which was strange. Tsuzuki was warm and comfortable. Before he knew it, he too was slowly falling asleep. And the storm didn't seem so bad anymore…

-End Chapter 5-

Another chapter done. I'm sorry to say this but I don't know when I'll be able to update this story again. I have exams coming up and a trip, so I'll do my best, so please bare with me. Thanks for reading and Please review!


	7. Sick

I'd like to thank **laustic** and** the last unicorn** for all of there reviews! I'm so glad that you like the story. Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami No Matsuei or Linkin Park no matter how much I wish I did...

_I woke up in a dream today  
To the cold of the static, and put my cold feet on the floor  
Forgot all about yesterday  
Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore  
A little taste of hypocrisy  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake, slow to react  
So even though you're so close to me  
You're still so distant  
And I can't bring you back_

_With You_- By Linkin Park

-Chapter 6-

Three days later…

"Achoo!"

"Are you alright Hisoka?"

"I'm fine, it's just a sneeze." CoughCough

"You are not fine."

"Yes I am." Cough

"No you are not."

"Yes I am. Tsuzuki put me down!"

"No, you need to lie down and get some rest. You're sick and I'm going to take care of you." Tsuzuki said happily.

"I can take care of myself." Hisoka said trying to free himself from Tsuzuki's hold.

"Soka'…" Tsuzuki whined. "You're sick and I **want** to take care of you."

"Baka. I can handle it myself. I have been for years before you showed up." Cough

"But that's why I want to help you… People need to be taken care of when they're sick. I know I like it." Tsuzuki said putting Hisoka down on his "bed". He then leaned over and pressed his hand to Hisoka's forehead, trying to see if the boy had a temperature.

"I don't need to be babied Tsuzuki." Hisoka said, pushing Tsuzuki's hand away.

"It's not babying… I just want to help take care of you until you feel better. That's all."

Hisoka was torn. He had never had anyone actually wanted to care for him. It just didn't feel right, but this was Tsuzuki… Over the past few days Hisoka had experienced many new feelings when it came to Tsuzuki. The man wouldn't give up, no matter how much he would try to push him away. In reality Tsuzuki had somehow managed to become a part of Hisoka's life, although Hisoka would never say that out loud.

"Hisoka…"

Hisoka couldn't believe that someone would actually want to care about him, would be willing to of their own free will.

"Hisoka…"

It just seemed impossible, and that's why he was going to keep Tsuzuki away. He wasn't sure how he would be able to handle it if the angel betrayed him. Not to mention that he's only going to be with him for less than a month now.

"Hisoka!"

Hisoka was brought out of his thoughts. "What were you saying?" he asked.

Tsuzuki sighed. "I was saying that I'm going to go and try to find you some medicine. You have a fever so you need to stay here and keep warm. Alright?"

Hisoka nodded.

"Good, I'll be back soon. Why don't you take a rest until I get back? I bet it'll make you feel better." Tsuzuki said.

"Fine." Cough Hisoka grumbled, still but laid down as he was told.

"I'll be back soon." Tsuzuki said about to leave. Right before he did he leaned down and gave Hisoka a kiss on his forehead before teleporting out.

"Tsu…!" was all Hisoka got out, before he realized that Tsuzuki was no longer there. Hisoka was left blushing. "Baka."

-Tsuzuki at the store-

'_I can't believe I did that. Hisoka is going to kill me now. Aww, but I wish I could have seen him blush, it would have been so cute! Now, What would help Hisoka feel better?_' Tsuzuki thought as he scanned the store looking for some kind of medicine. To be honest Tsuzuki had no idea what would help the boy. He had never taken care of someone when they were sick before.

"Can I help you?" a voice asked.

"Actually that would be great." Tsuzuki said, turning around to face the person. He stopped when he saw a man in white. His hair was platinum-blonde and he was about the same size as Tsuzuki. He had a silverish eye, but the other one was covered by his hair. There was something about him that Tsuzuki didn't like.

"Am I wrong to assume that you don't work here?" Tsuzuki said.

The man let out a small chuckle. "That is correct. I'm a doctor. I'm here because I was called by a patient of mine. He wanted me to come out here to have a look at him. My name is Kazutaka Muraki." Muraki said.

"I'm Asato Tsuzuki." Tsuzuki said a bit hesitantly.

"And how can I help you Mr. Tsuzuki?" Muraki asked, flashing one of his award winning smiles.

"A friend of mine is ill. He was a fever and is coughing a lot. I wasn't sure what I should give him." Tsuzuki replied.

Muraki looked at the shelf for a moment before he picked up one of the boxes. "Here, this should work. Give him one every four hours and his condition should improve. If that doesn't happen you should take him to see a doctor."

"Thank you." Tsuzuki said, taking the box and starting to walk away.

"You are very welcome. I hope to see you again." Muraki said as Tsuzuki left.

Tsuzuki didn't reply. He didn't want to see that man ever again. It normally takes a lot for Tsuzuki to not like someone but there was something about that doctor that Tsuzuki didn't like. He quickly paid for the medicine and teleported back to Hisoka.

-Hisoka's cellar-

"Hisoka I'm back." Tsuzuki said as he reappeared in the cellar. He caught himself as he saw Hisoka fast asleep. Tsuzuki smiled to himself as he walked over and sat down next to the sleeping boy.

Hisoka stirred in his sleep, as if sensing Tsuzuki's presence.

"Hisoka you need to wake up so that you can take your medicine." Tsuzuki said softly, trying to wake the boy up.

Hisoka tiredly opened one eye and then the other. It took him a moment to register that someone was there. "Tsuzuki…" he managed to get out followed by a cough.

"I'm back. You need to sit up so and take this medicine." Tsuzuki said.

Hisoka tried to push himself up with little success. Tsuzuki hooked one of his arms around Hisoka's shoulders and helped the boy into a sitting position. Hisoka's skin was so warm, but he was shaking uncontrollably. Tsuzuki was becoming very worried.

Tsuzuki brought up the liquid medicine and held it to Hisoka's mouth. The stuff smelled horrible and Hisoka turned his head away.

"Come on Hisoka, you need to take this so that you can feel better."

"It smells." Cough

"I know it does, but you really need to take this. Please Hisoka. Please…"

"Fine. Just be quick." Hisoka said as he turned his head back.

Tsuzuki brought the cup up to Hisoka once again, and this time the boy drank all of the nasty green liquid. Hisoka felt like he was going to puke from the taste, but probably was too tired to do so.

Tsuzuki laid Hisoka back down and covered him up with a blanket, but he wouldn't stop shivering. That's when Tsuzuki got an idea.

Tsuzuki laid himself down next to Hisoka. Hisoka was so tired that he didn't even notice, until he felt arms around him.

"Tsuzuki… what…?"

Tsuzuki smiled and replied "You're shaking and we're out of blankets so I thought that this would help."

"Baka." Hisoka whimpered out. Even though the boy was sick and had a fever, he still managed a small glare.

Tsuzuki could only smile and pulled Hisoka closer to him After a moment he noticed that Hisoka's shaking had subsided a little but he still seemed cold. Tsuzuki thought for a moment about what he could do to help.

After a minute he came to a conclusion. He carefully willed his wings to appear. He carefully lifted Hisoka up so that he could lie on his one wing, while covering them with the other.

Hisoka was so out of it that at first he didn't notice, until he finally felt warm, that's when he opened his eyes. "Tsuzuki?"

"What is it Hisoka?"

"Doesn't it hurt your wing for me to lie on it." Hisoka mumbled, still very out of it.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. You just get some rest, I'll be right here." Tsuzuki said, tightening his hold once again.

Hisoka was too tired to fight and quickly fell asleep.

Tsuzuki gazed down at the young boy in his arms and smiled. He didn't like it that the boy was sick, but he was thrilled that Hisoka let him hold him.

_'I lucked out with that one.' he thought._ Yes, things had been interesting being with Hisoka. Yet, he constantly thought of the future, still trying to figure out if there's anything that he could do to stop it from happening. He had yet to come up with anything and time was running out.

_'I'll think of something. I have to. Hisoka's depending on me, even if he doesn't know it. Yet, I still wonder what would happen if he knew... Of course that's not allowed, but what if it happened to slip out... Better stop that train of thought... Anyway, I still have time.'_

His thoughts were interupted as Hisoka snuggled closer to Tsuzuki.

_'Yes, I still have time...'_

_-_End chapter-

I know it's been a while but thanks for waiting. I'm trying to update as much as I can, but I've been very busy. By the way, if there's anything you want to see happen or just have an idea, please tell me. I'd love to be able to make this story longer, and I only have a certain amount of ideas. So feel free to send me any ideas!Thank you so much for reading. Please review!


	8. Priest

Hey! I'm back! I'm sorry it took a while.

I'd like to thank **thelastunicorn **and **laustic** for all of their reviews. I'm so glad that you like the story and I really appreciate your reviews. Thank you!

I'd also like to thank a new reviewer **SexySpoonsWillRuleUsAll**. Thanks for reviewing!

Now here we go…

Disclaimer: I still don't own Yami No Matsuei or Linkin Park, but I can dream...

-All my talk of taking action  
These words were never true  
Now I find myself in question  
(They point the finger at me again)  
Guilty by association  
(You point the finger at me again)  
I wanna run away  
Never say goodbye  
I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why  
I wanna know the answers  
No more lies  
I wanna shut the door  
And open up my mind-

-_Runaway By: Linkin Park_

-Chapter 7-

-Tsuzuki's point of view-

The last two days have been hell...

Who knew how much work it was taking care of a sick person? Not that I minded that much, but man I'm tired. I'm glad that Hisoka's feeling better though, it was really bad. After that first night he got worse- high fever, vomiting, you name it, but at least he seems better today.

I reach over and remove the washcloth and re-dip it in the cool water before placing it back on his forehead. He lets out a small moan as he shifts in his sleep. He's just sooo cute!

Honestly I don't think I would have been able to handle this if it was anyone else, but with Hisoka, it seems so natural. Oh crap I think he's waking up. This brings about three options:

1. I should move away slowly so he won't kill me- Hisoka tends to have bad mood swings when he's sick. 2. I should get the trash can. Or 3. Just sit right here and watch for what happens.

I think for a moment and decide on the third choice. Hisoka slowly sits up and rubs his eyes. Once again my mind is screaming cute!

"Tsuzuki?" he asks quietly.

"I'm right here Hisoka" I reply.

"You need to hide."

"What? Why?" I ask.

"Because they're coming you idiot. Why else?" he replies.

That hurt. "But Hisoka!!!! I've been taking care of you and you're still not better. How can you be mean to me!!" I whine.

He whacks me on the side of the head. "Be quiet you baka. If they hear you, they'll know your down here and then they'll have someone put down here to watch me."

I look at him confused.

He sighs "you wouldn't be able to see me." he explains.

I think for a moment…

"Awww! Hisoka you do care!" I cry as I glomp him.

"Tsuzuki! Get off! They're coming remember." he said.

"Oh, right." I replied, making myself invisible and moving off to the side. Hisoka quickly hides the thinks that brought under the pile of fabric. It was right as he finished that the door opened.

-Third person Point of View-

The door opened to reveal Nagare and another man. Upon closer inspection the man appeared to be a priest of sorts. The pair descended the steps and stopped in front of Hisoka.

"Is that the boy?" the priest asked.

Hisoka's father nodded before replying "we're not sure what is wrong with him. But my wife and I believe that you may be able to do something."

"I'll do what I can. You better leave now." the priest said.

Nagre bowed before leaving, never once saying anything to Hisoka.

"Now then, let me sense the area." the priest said spreading out his hands and mumbling something.

Hisoka just sat there and looked at the man as if he was crazy, which seemed possible as the man began to spin in circles. All of a sudden the man stopped and cried out "Wao!"

Tsuzuki was fighting to keep himself from laughing, the priest was obviously insane.

"I can feel it! I can feel the devil! He's in this very room!" the priest yelled.

Tsuzuki let out a small chuckle. _'Man this guy is confused._' he thought.

"Now to begin the cleansing." the priest said, taking out a bottle of water. No, not holy water, but normal bottled water. He began to toss it about while chanting Enma-knows-what.

Hisoka just sat there trying not to laugh. The priest was practically prancing around the cell. If it was anyone else sitting there they would be cracking up, but Hisoka had more self control than that, so he just watched.

The priest stopped and stood right in front of Hisoka and said "I have cleansed the area and now for you."

"You don't have to really." Hisoka tried to say, but it was too late. The priest poured all of the water onto Hisoka.

Tsuzuki was biting his tongue to keep from laughing out-loud.

"And now to remove the demons." The man said going to a bag that he had left of the ground. He reached in and pulled out a feather duster.

'_What the hell?_' Hisoka thought as the man approached him.

"Be gone demon!" the man cried as he hit Hisoka on the head.

That was it. Tsuzuki let out a laugh, which the priest heard and apparently thought it was the demon coming out.

"That's it demon. I know it's you; come out and fight me!" the priest cried.

That's when Tsuzuki got an idea "I am the great demon who lives here. What are you doing in my domain?" Tsuzuki said, projecting his voice.

Hisoka looked over at Tsuzuki and let out a small smile.

"I knew it was a demon. Leave this place." the priest said, waving the duster.

"You realize that tickles." Tsuzuki said.

"Oh and I know how much you demons can't stand it!"

"Alright I'll make a deal with you. I will leave in twenty days if you don't return until then. I will go peacefully because right now your incredible abilities have weakened me too much." Tsuzuki said, trying not to laugh.

"I'm against making deals with demons but I will comply as long as you leave peacefully." the priest said after a moment.

"I'll agree but you must leave now, you are far too powerful" Tsuzuki replied.

The priest walked over and grabbed his bags before turning and saying "Alright demon, I will comply, but I shall return!" and with that he went up the stairs and left.

As soon as the door closed Tsuzuki reappeared and started to laugh hysterically.

"Did that just happen?" Hisoka said in shock.

"I … can't believe that… the duster… water… skipping…the great demon..." Tsuzuki managed to say before collapsing onto the floor, clutching his stomach as he laughed.

Hisoka let out a small chuckle that he had been trying to suppress. Tsuzuki just watched, while still laughing, as the chuckle grew into full out laughter at what had just happened.

Tsuzuki took out a small camera, that he had kept hidden, and took a picture of Hisoka.

"What are you doing Tsuzuki?" Hisoka asked still smiling.

"Taking a picture." Tsuzuki replied happily.

"Why?"

"Because…"

"Because why?"

"Because you're smiling!"

Hisoka froze for a moment before blushing and muttering "idiot"

Tsuzuki only smiled. "Umm… Hisoka?"

"What?"

"What was that man doing exactly? I think I missed something."

"He was trying to get rid of the demon that apparently lives in me." Hisoka said sadly.

Tsuzuki paused for a moment, realizing that the entire mood had shifted. "You know that's not true right?" he said.

"Yes.. No…I don't know Tsuzuki." Hisoka said looking away, all traces of his happiness gone.

Tsuzuki moved so he was sitting next to Hisoka. "Hisoka, you're not a demon."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm an angel. Do I think I would be here for a demon?"

Tsuzuki then thought about what he had said. He realized that the future he was trying to ensure wasn't going to support that claim. He decided to try another approach "Do you think I'd be willing to stay with a demon?"

"I don't know…" Hisoka mumbled looking away.

Tsuzuki sighed as he grasped Hisoka's chin, bringing the boy's face back around. "Hisoka, look at me." he said, and the boy opened his closed eyes.

Tsuzuki let a small smile grace his lips "That's better. Now why do you think you're a demon?"

"Because of my power and my parents…"

"To hell with your parents! Hisoka, they don't know you. They don't understand that what you have is a gift, one to be treasured. Hisoka, never think of yourself as a demon, you're more like an angel. You don't deserve all the things that have happened to you and will happen to you."

"Will happen?" Hisoka asked.

Tsuzuki froze, he had slipped. "All I meant was that you said these kinds of things have happened and probably happen again, but you can't let that determine your life. You are you Hisoka, your own opinion is what matters. Do you really see yourself as a demon?" Tsuzuki said, covering up himself.

"I honestly don't know Tsuzuki…" Hisoka said as a few tears escaped.

"Well… I know you're not. You could never be Hisoka. Please don't think that way anymore. Promise me. No matter what your parents say or others, remember you aren't a demon. You'll never be one to me."

Hisoka broke down, and felt warm arms around him. '_Is it possible that I actually trust his words over my parents? Do I trust him?' _Hisoka thought.

"Please trust me Hisoka." Tsuzuki said, stroking his hair and pulling the boy closer.

"I do Tsuzuki." he replied. "I do."

-End Chapter 7-

Well, thanks for waiting. It took a while, but I got it done and I hope to be able to update again soon. Thanks again for being patient. Thanks for reading and Please review!


	9. A camera and cards

Hello again! I'm back with the next chapter.

I'd like to thank **laustic **for reviewing as well as **Sexyspoonswillruleusall.**

I'd also like to thank **strawberrydevil **for responding to my emails and reviewing. A hug to you too!

And last but not least I'd liked to thank **thelastunicorn** for the detailed review. I'm really impressed with how you're reviews. As for the title… you'll have to wait and see! Thanks again.

Now on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami No Matsuei or Linkin Park, no matter how much I wish I did…

-From the top to the bottom  
Bottom to top I stop  
At the core I've forgotten  
In the middle of my thoughts  
Taken far from my safety  
The picture is there  
The memory won't escape me  
But why should I care …

In the memory you'll find me  
Eyes burning up  
The darkness holding me tightly  
Until the sun rises up -

Forgotten By Linkin Park

-Chapter 8-

Three days later…

-Hisoka's point of view-

I'm going to kill him.

I'm going to kill Tsuzuki with the very camera he won't get rid of. Granted, I'm not someone who likes pictures, but if I have to I'll stand there for one or two. But this is ridiculous!

I'm going to kill whoever sold him the camera as well, they're not safe either. Alright… Breathe… Still not helping.

Flash! Click!

"Tsuzuki!!!!"

He's gone. He's been doing that a lot lately, and I don't really know why. Ever since the priest incident he's gone camera happy, seriously. They're not even decent pictures either. Half of them are taken when I'm not even paying attention, so they're terrible, and the others… Well they're just as bad.

Flash! Click!

"Tsuzuki! I'm going to kill you!"

"No you won't. You know you love me!" I hear in response. Have I mentioned he likes to be invisible when he takes the pictures? I guess it's so I don't know where to hit, oh but he's forgetting I'm an empath.

Whack!

"Hisoka!!!" Tsuzuki whines. "That's mean!!!"

"You think I care. Now put that thing away."

Damn him! All I want is a little peace and quiet, but no that's not about to happen. But I guess it would be boring if he wasn't here, wouldn't it? Then I'd be alone…

I don't want to think about that right now. I just realized that I trust Tsuzuki, I'm not about to start thinking about these sort of things. But then again…

What he said to me the other day. _"You don't deserve all the things that have happened to you and will happen to you_" I don't know why but it's been bothering me. I mean, he's here to ensure my future, but he never said if it was going to be good or bad. I don't want to ask him about it, I'm afraid of what he'll say.

But I can't just let it go. There's some part of me that believes that Tsuzuki is hiding the reality of my future from me. Granted he can't tell me what's going to happen, but that doesn't mean that it doesn't bother me. What if it is something really bad?

"oka…"

What if it's something worse than what my life already is? What then?

"Soka…"

What if he leaves me and I'm all alone again? What will happen then?

"Hisoka!!!"

"What?"

Flash! Click!

"I'm going to get you for that one! Get back here Tsuzuki!"

"You're going to have to catch me first!"

I don't know what will happen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Tsuzuki's point of view-

Hisoka is so cute when he's trying to kill me. I better block that thought, or the consequences could be disastrous.

Ever since I took that photo of him after the priest incident I can't help but want to take more. In 15 days I'm going to have to leave him, so I might as well have some memories. Although taking one of him while he was asleep almost got me killed. How was I suppose to know he didn't want me to, he never said anything. I got hit hard for that one.

That is another change I've noticed in Hisoka, he's so violent, at least towards me. Always whacking me on the head, it really hurts...

But I don't mind.

In a way it's as if he knows that I'm going to hurt him, so he's getting payment. But whatever he inflicts on me, will be nothing in comparison to what I'm going to do to him.

And with that, I slipped! I slipped about his future, yet he hasn't mentioned it again. I hope he forgot what I said. He trusts me now, and no matter how much I want him to, I wish he didn't. If he didn't my betrayal wouldn't be as bad; it would hurt, but not as much. But no, he trusts me, and I will destroy that trust at the end of the month. There's nothing I can do, but that doesn't mean that I'm not going to try. I will try; even if I fail at least I did something. I just wish I could change the future...

Oh! and here I get another chance.

** Flash! Click!**

'Tsuzuki!!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Third person point of view-

There's the sound of laughter.

"Hey what's that noise?" Tsuzuki asked.

"It's the servant's kids. They play outside a lot when it's warm." Hisoka explained, not looking up from the book he was reading. Books were one of the only things that he was allowed to have. If he was lucky the one servant would bring him a new book even once in a great while.

"Oh." Tsuzuki replied. "Do you know them?"

"No. I was never allowed to play with them because of the class difference. Then I ended up in here."

Tsuzuki was quiet for a moment. "Did you want to play with them Hisoka?"

Hisoka didn't respond.

Tsuzuki looked at the boy sadly before he had an idea.

"Hey Hisoka... Do you want to play with me?"

Hisoka just looked at Tsuzuki. "I'm not a child Tsuzuki."

"I know that, but playing can be fun. Besides we won't play a kids' game."

Hisoka thought for a moment. "What did you have in mind?" he asked.

Tsuzuki smiled before going over to his bag. (Tsuzuki got it yesterday at the store- basically it has all the things he brought with him, along with the camera.) He searched through it before finding what he was looking for. He turned around and showed Hisoka a pack of cards. "We'll play with these." he said happily.

"Fine." Hisoka sighed.

"Yea!" Tsuzuki cried as he went and sat next to Hisoka.

"What do you want to play?" Tsuzuki asked, taking the cards out of the package and shuffling them.

"I don't know. I've never actually played with cards before." Hisoka replied.

"Don't worry about it. I'll teach you!"

Hisoka let out a small smile before saying "so what are we going to play Tsuzuki?"

"Black-Jack, and then poker, then go fish, then war, then solitaire- even though that's only for one person, then texas-holdem, then ..."

"I got it Tsuzuki." Hisoka interrupted. "I didn't know you had the attention span to play that many games at once."

"Hisoka!!! Why do you have to be so mean!!!" Tsuzuki whined dealing out two cards to each of them.

"I'm not being mean, just honest." Hisoka replied, picking up his two cards. "So what are we playing again?"

"Black-Jack." Tsuzuki replied. "You try and get as close as you can to twenty-one, without going over. All face cards are ten points, aces are either eleven or one, and all the rest are the numbers they say they are."

"So why is it called black-jack?" Hisoka asked.

"Because if you get an ace and a face card you automatically win!" Tsuzuki replied. "Ready?"

"Sure why not."

The next few hours were spent with Tsuzuki teaching Hisoka every card game he could think of. Surprisingly Hisoka picked up on the games rather quickly and won a lot of them after a while. Even though Hisoka didn't want to admit it, he was enjoying himself, every once in a while letting a smile grace his lips. He couldn't help it really. With Tsuzuki as his teacher, how could he?

"Tsuzuki how do you know so many games?" Hisoka asked, looking at his hand, they were playing another game of poker.

"Well, when you've been around as long as I have you lean a few things. Besides I had to go to Vegas once, and I needed to fit in."

"Vegas?" Hisoka asked confused.

"Ahhh... It's nothing you need to worry about. It's just a place where people go to gamble and stuff." Tsuzuki said blushing.

"What kind of stuff?" Hisoka asked, putting down is cards to watch Tsuzuki.

"Oh, you know."

"No I don't. Tell me."

"Hisoka it's nothing. Really."

"Tell me or I'll destroy your stash of sweets in the corner."

"NO! Hisoka please!!!"

"Tell me or the sweets get it!"

"There are strip joints, lots and lots of strip joints! Naked to half-naked girls and boys! Alright! Now no touching me sweets!" Tsuzuki yelled, standing and running over to his stash.

It took Hisoka a moment to recover. _What was the big deal? Strip joints? So what...Tsuzuki was grown man/angel. What was the big deal? Wait... girls and boys... that means... he knows... seen?... I need to stop thinking. _Hisoka thought.

"It's alright Tsuzuki. I'm not going to take your sweets anymore."

"Really?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Really, now let's finish the game." Hisoka replied.

"Alright." Tsuzuki replied, running over and picking his hand back up.

They played until the sun went down and Hisoka began to get sleepy.

"Tired Soka?" Tsuzuki asked, as the boy began to sway.

"Hmmm..." was the reply.

"Alright, to bed with you." Tsuzuki said going over a picking Hisoka up.

"Baka, out me down, Hisoka mumbled, already falling asleep.

"No, you're too tired." Tsuzuki said, placing Hisoka down on the pile of fabric. Tsuzuki then went over and grabbed the blanket he kept out of his bag. He brought it over and covered Hisoka up with the blanket. Hisoka pulled the blanket over himself and quickly drifted off to sleep.

Tsuzuki smiled at the sight and leaned over and grabbed something else out of his bag.

"Good night Soka" he whispered, lying down next to the boy.

Flash! Click!

-End Chapter 8-

Another chapter done. I'm so glad for all the response I have gotten on this story. Thank you all for reading. Please review! And if you have any ideas, please tell me. I can only think of so many things.


	10. Nightmare

Another chapter… Yea! 

I'd like to thank **laustic **and **thelastunicorn** for their kind reviews. I love you two! Thank you so much for reviewing!

I'd also like to thank everyone who has read so far, thanks!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Yami No Matsuei or Linkin Park…

_-There's a place so dark you can't see the end  
Skies cock back and shock that which can't defend  
The rain then sends dripping / an acidic question  
Forcefully, the power of suggestion  
Then with the eyes shut / looking thought the rust and rot  
And dust / a small spot of light floods the floor  
And pours over the rusted world of pretend  
The eyes ease open and its dark again  
In the memory you'll find me  
Eyes burning up  
The darkness holding me tightly  
Until the sun rises up_-

_A Place For My Head By: Linkin Park_

-Chapter 9-

A little later that night…

_-Hisoka's dream-_

_He was running, from someone he couldn't see, and didn't know. He fell onto the ground and tried to get up, but was unable to. He fought an invisible enemy, a man, but to no avail._

_Hands were everywhere at once, touching, and pain. There was so much pain._

_"Help! Someone! Anyone! Please, make it stop!" he cried._

_Then it was gone and he was alone._

_He looked around frantically, searching for the presence he had come to know and accept. That's when he saw him._

_"Tsuzuki!" he cried as he tried to go to him, but found he was unable to move. He was being held back by thousands of invsibles hands, the same hands that had been touching him. There was the same pain that flaired all over his skin._

_"Tsuzuki!" he cried out again, but the angel turned and walked away._

_Hisoka was crying, wishing for the pain to stop. There was no relief. And Tsuzuki slowly faded away…_

_"Hi…"_

_He thought he heard something, but that couldn't be it. There was no one there, he was alone again, with all the pain._

_"Hiso…"_

_But he heard it again, a noise that called to him, reaching out. The hands tightened their hold on him, trying to keep him there, burning his skin with their hold._

_"Please, help me!" Hisoka cried. "Tsuzuki!!!!"_

_"Hisoka!" he heard before his eyes flew open._

"Tsuzuki…" he whimpered out.

"I'm right here Hisoka."

Hisoka looked up at Tsuzuki, the angel was sitting right next to him, with a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

Hisoka couldn't answer, he only looked at Tsuzuki. Through the contact Hisoka was able to feel Tsuzuki's emotions. The kindness, comfort, worry, fear, helplessness, this was Tsuzuki.

"You're crying.." Tsuzuki said, as he reached out and wiped away one of the tears.

"Tsuzuki…" Hisoka mumbled before launching himself at Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki was startled at first, but quickly brought his hands up to envelope the youth in a fierce embrace. Hisoka clung to Tsuzuki, hiding against the man, like the child he truly was. Tsuzuki just held him, knowing that words wouldn't help.

They stayed like that for a long time, until Hisoka began to calm down.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Tsuzuki asked.

Hisoka paused for a moment. How could he explain his nightmare to Tsuzuki?

"You can tell me anything, you know that, right?"

"I just… had a nightmare.. That's all." Hisoka said quietly.

"It must have been pretty bad. You know sometimes telling someone a nightmare makes it less scary." Tsuzuki said.

Hisoka thought for a moment. Maybe Tsuzuki could help him, but then again… he wasn't sure.

"Please Hisoka. I want to help you." Tsuzuki pleaded.

"It was… this pain. The there were hands all over me and Gods it hurt. I couldn't make it stop, they hurt so bad… there was a man, I don't know who he was, cause it hurt so bad… and then you were there, but you left me! I cried out to you, but you walked away! You left me!" Hisoka cried, before burying his face into Tsuzuki's shirt once again, sobbing.

Tsuzuki was stunned. Had Hisoka dreamt about what was going to happen? No that's impossible. Considering his past, the pain probably came from there, but me… I was there. And I left him. I thought that that was my fear.

"Hisoka I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes you are!" Hisoka cried all of a sudden.

"What do you mean?"

"It's been fifteen days Tsuzuki. In fifteen more you'll be gone and I'll be alone again." Hisoka replied, still crying.

Tsuzuki froze. It was true, he had to leave in fifteen days, but he planned on coming back, that is if Hisoka ever forgave him.

"I'm not just going to leave you Hisoka. I'm going to come back."

"You're lying…"

"What?"

"You're lying! You're going to leave me just like everyone else!"

"That's not true. I would never do that to you. I promise."

Hisoka looked back up at Tsuzuki. "You promise…?"

Tsuzuki let out a small smile. "I promise. Now, why don't you try and get some sleep."

Hisoka looked frightened for a moment.

"Don't worry I'll be right here the whole time." Tsuzuki said reassuringly but Hisoka refused to let go of Tsuzuki. "You need to let go if you're going to lie down."

Hisoka still didn't move.

Tsuzuki smiled as he played himself down, holding Hisoka to him. Hisoka snuggled closer to Tsuzuki, laying his head against Tsuzuki's chest.

Hisoka must have been very tired because he found himself quickly falling asleep. Tsuzuki's warm presence and emotions, were lulling him to sleep. And soon enough he was fast asleep.

"Good night Hisoka." Tsuzuki said, leaning over and giving Hisoka a kiss on his forehead.

Hisoka let out a small smile in his sleep, as if he knew what Tsuzuki had just done.

Tsuzuki then frowned, thinking about how similar his fears were to Hisoka's. The boy didn't want to be alone, and yet Tsuzuki knew that at the end of the month he would have to leave. It would be by force, but the hoped to be able to come back and visit Hisoka every now and then, but he wasn't kidding anybody. He knew that it was simply a lie that he told himself, and now Hisoka. He would try, he would fight to see Hisoka again, but there weren't any guaranties.

Tsuzuki watched Hisoka sleep. His face seemed so peaceful, without nay of the harsh lines, that normally dawned his face. He was like a sleeping angel. And he was young, so young it was painful to know what the boy had been through. He couldn't change the past, and he doubted he could change the future. There was nothing he could do, but that wasn't right, he could do something.

He had a month, or now fifteen days. He has fifteen days to show Hisoka how much he is worth, to show him true happiness. He wanted to give him that at least. But then what about when it was taken away. What would happen to Hisoka then…

Tsuzuki didn't want to think about it right now. He was too tired, and he still had time.

Yes, he still has time…

-End Chapter 9-

Thanks for reading. Please review!


	11. Bath

I would like to thank **thelastunicorn**, **Sexyspoonswillruleusall**, and **laustic** for their extremely kind reviews! I'm so glad that you all like the story! Thanks so much!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami No Matsuei or Linkin Park no matter how much I wish I did...__

-There are just too many times that people have tried to look inside of me  
Wondering what I think of you and I protect you out of courtesy  
Too many times that I've held on when I needed to push away  
Afraid to say what was on my mind afraid to say what I need to say  
Too many things that you've said about me when I'm not around  
You think having the upper hand means you gotta keep putting me down  
But I've had too many standoffs with you it's about as much as I can stand  
So I'm waiting until the upper hand is mine  
(One minute you're on top)  
The next you're not watch it drop  
(Making your heart stop)  
Just before you hit the floor  
(One minute you're on top)  
Next you're not missed your shot  
(Making you're heart stop)  
You think you've won  
(And then its all gone)-

-Hit The Floor By: Linkin Park

-Chapter 10-

That morning…

Tsuzuki was the first to wake up. He started to get up when he noticed a weight on him. It was Hisoka. He smiled down at the sleeping boy. Tsuzuki didn't want to get up, really he didn't, but he had to go and check in with Tatsumi today.

'_Why now?'_ he thought, as he tightened his hold on Hisoka, laying his head on the boy's, breathing in his scent. He let out a sigh as he slowly shifted Hisoka, so he was lying on the "bed".

Tsuzuki got up and fixed himself up, before closing his eyes and teleporting out.

-Tatsumi's office-

Tatsumi sat expectantly as h saw the air shift and Tsuzuki materialized in his office.

"Hello Tsuzuki." he said.

"Hi Tatsumi." was the reply.

"What do you have to report?" Tatsumi asked, shifting so he was sitting behind his desk.  
"Nothing in particular Tatsumi. Is there a particular reason you wanted to see me? If not I better get back. I don't want Hisoka to be alone for too long."

Tatsumi sighed. "There is something I want to talk to you about."

"What?" Tsuzuki asked,

"I wanted to remind you that Hisoka is a job. I need you to remember that. You're time is half-way up and when it's done you'll be leaving. Remember that."

Tsuzuki looked down. It was true, he would be leaving, but it was too late. He was more than attached to Hisoka. "I'm sorry Tatsumi but I can't except that."

"Tsuzuki. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"I know that and thank you for your concern, but I must be going if there is nothing else."

"I suppose you can leave." Tatsumi said somberly.

Tsuzuki was ready to teleport back when he looked at Tatsumi. Tatsumi looked away, unable to face Tsuzuki. And Tsuzuki vanished.

-Hisoka's cellar-

Tsuzuki teleported back in and noticed that Hisoka was still asleep. He let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. He didn't want to leave Hisoka alone after last night. The boy was truly afraid of Tsuzuki leaving him. Tsuzuki then noticed a smell.

Sure the cellar smelled, but it was no only the cellar… Basically Hisoka needs a bath. No that Tsuzuki thought about it, he had never seen Hisoka take a bath. Probably because there wasn't a bath in the cellar. That's what Tsuzuki was going to do!

Tsuzuki quickly teleported out with a smile on his face.

-Hisoka's point of view-

My head hurts.

Damn it. Why does my head hurt? And what is that… Arg, can't think of what it is…

Creek

What was that?

Splash

What the hell?

I decide to chance it and open my eyes. I sit up and look around trying to locate the reason for the noise. To say I was surprised to see a steaming tub of hot water was an understatement.

"Tsuzuki…?" was the only explanation I could think of.

"Mornin Hisoka!" was the cheery reply.

Damn It's too early to be that happy.

"What are you doing exactly?" I ask.

"Well… I was thinking that I never really saw you shower before, considering the location. But, anyway, I was thinking that you might want to take a bath! You probably don't get to much, so I decided to surprise you!" Tsuzuki replied.

Remind me how I got stuck with this idiot?

"So you decided to give me a bath?"

"Yes!"

"Pervert!"

"Wait, what!"

"You pervert!"

"I'm not a pervert!"

"You are for wanting to give me a bath!"

"I won't look!"

"Tsuzuki!"

"I promise! Please! I know it'll make you feel good!"

I let out a sigh. No matter how stupid Tsuzuki can be, he always has the best intentions. I suppose I'll give in this once. Wait! I always give in! Wow… I'm becoming pathetic. But that water does look nice…

"alright…" I say.

"Yea! Now Hisoka has to get nakie!"

**Whack!**

"Hisoka what was that for" Tsuzuki whines.

"For you being an idiot."

"So mean!!!"

**Whack!**

"Now what did I do?"

"you're still here and I can't take a bath with you here."

"Oh, alright! I'll run to the store while you take a bath! I'll be back!"

"Just give me some warning when you're going to be back."

"Alright!" he says as he teleports out.

Thank God I'm alone now. How could I possibly bathe in front of Tsuzuki? That would be too weird. Alright time to get in while the water is still warm.

………………………………...

Alright. He was right this is nice… I can't remember the last time I felt this relaxed. It's a great feeling, unfortunately when I relax, I think. Why must my mind betray me?

Here we go…

Tsuzuki… Yea. He's been on my mind more and more since he's gotten here. I'll admit I'm attached to the guy, but there's something about him that's off. He's hiding something from me. I know it. He may deny it, but you can't fool an empath.

Now what Tsuzuki was hiding was a complete mystery.

It involves me I know it, which leads me to think that it has to do with my future. Maybe it's terrible and that's why he's being so nice to me? I don't know. Maybe I'm paranoid. I know I'm going to have to ask him about it at some point. When?… I'll decide that later. Anyway… I'm wasting relaxing time.

Ahhh… So warm…. And nice… relax….

"Hey Hisoka!"

What the hell!!! I flip over, covering as much of my body as I can. "Tsuzuki!!! What the hell are you doing?"

"I just got back that's all. Don't worry I won't look, just keep relaxing." Tsuzuki replied, putting down the bag of food he had bought.

"Get out of here!" I yell. There's no way I'm going to let Tsuzuki see me naked, no way!

"Come on Hisoka, we're both guys."

"Out!"

"But.."

"No buts out!!!"

"you're really cute when you yell like that."

"Do you have a death wish or something?"

"Not really considering I'm already dead, but hey what else is new."

"Fine I'm getting out, just turn around."

"Alright!"

There's no way I'm ever going to win is there?

I get out and walk over to pull out my other set of cloths; it's not as dirty as the one I was wearing. "You can look now" I say.

Tsuzuki turns around smiling. Now why is he smiling…?

I notice he's looking down and starting to laugh. What…

"CRAP!!! TSUZUKI LOOK AWAY!!!!"

"But Hisoka, it's not like I don't have one! Want to see!"

"Hell no! You Pervert!!!"

"I resent that!"

"I don't care! You're a pervert!"

"Then why am I still here?"

"Hell if I know!!! Just… STOP LAUGHING!"

"But it's so funny when you get all upset."

**WHACK!**

"Oww!!! Hisoka!!!"

**WHACK!**

"I didn't mean it! I promise!"

**WHACK!**

"That hurt!"

**WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!**

"Are you done yet?"

Take a deep breathe….

**WHACK!**

"Now I am."

"Why do you have to be so mean Hisoka?"

I don't answer.

"Are you really mad at me Hisoka…" I hear quietly asked.

I sigh. "No Tsuzuki. I'm not anymore."

"Yea!" he cries as he hugs me. "Next time we can both take a bath together!"

**WHACK!**

"What were you saying Tsuzuki?"

"Soka's violent"

"That I am."

-End Chapter 10-

Alright this was a truly random chapter. I'm not even sure where it came from. I guess I wanted to do something a little happier compared to the last chapter. Also, I'm slowing down time passing to try and fit in as many ideas as I can, so if any of you have ideas feel free to suggest them! I'm open to all ideas! Please review! And thanks for reading!


	12. Mother

Hello! I'm back once again! 

First off I'd like to thank **laustic** and **strawberrydevil** for their kind reviews.

I'd like to give a big thank you to **thelastunicorn**. Thanks so much for all the ideas and suggestions. I really appreciate it. And hey here is one of those ideas- hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Yami No Matsuei or Linkin park.

-You love the way I look at you  
While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through  
You take away if I give in  
My life  
My pride is broken  
You like to think you're never wrong  
(You live what you've learned)  
You have to act like you're someone  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want someone to hurt like you  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want to share what you have been through  
(You live what you've learned)-  
By: Linkin Park

The **bold **words are said behind the door.

-Chapter 11-

Two days later…

Tsuzuki awoke to the sounds of arguing. He looked over and say that Hisoka was already awake and staring at the door. Hisoka looked thoughtful and worried at the same time, as if he wasn't really there. Tsuzuki reached out and touched the Hisoka's shoulder. It seemed to wake hi up out of whatever trance he was in, as he looked at Tsuzuki.

"I'll be right here." Tsuzuki said.

Hisoka turned away again and focused on the door.

**"Why do I have to go down there?" a woman's voice said.**

**"Because I have a meeting to attend and the boy has been acting up. You must go and deal with him." Nagare said.**

**"But why must I go and see the demon?" the woman asked.**

**"Because it seems as if there may be someone down there with him. The brat won't tell me anything but you are a different story." was the reply.**

**"Fine. I'll go and get out of him what I can. We can't afford to have anyone else know about him. It could be disastrous to our name!"**

**"Good then. I'll leave you to your work Rui."**

**"Good bye Nagare."**

And then everything was silent.

"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked.

"She's coming down soon. You better hide." was the impassive reply.

"Who?"

"My mother."

**CREEK**

"Hide!"

"Alright, but I'll be right here. You're not alone in this." Tsuzuki said, but Hisoka was already focusing on the woman descending the stairs.

She was wearing a blue yucata, that seemed to bellow at her feet. Her movements were graceful, making it seem as if she was floating down the stairs. Her deep blue eyes complimented her sculpted face, which was surrounded by long strands of gold. But her expression was hard as she saw Hisoka, and her small nose wrinkled up as if he smelled of something horrid.

"Boy?" she said, in a voice filled with hate, as she reached the cellar floor.

"Yes mother." Hisoka said, a slight anxiety leaking through.

"I am not your mother you bastard! I never gave birth to demon like you! I don't even see why your still here."

There was a pause before she continued. "Well, who else is down here?"

"No one." Hisoka replied.

"Liar! We all know that someone has been down here! Don't you dare lie to me!"

"I'm not. No one else is down here."

Rui crossed the room in one swift motion and slapped Hisoka across the face. Hisoka fell back onto the floor as she wiped her hand on her yucata, as if trying to remove Hisoka from her hand.

"I said don't lie to me, although I have no idea who would want to be with you in the first place. You are nothing more than a demon. You have no business tainting anyone else with your presence, let alone our family. I still don't see why Nagare won't just kill you."

Tsuzuki, who was invisible in the corner of the room, winced. Hisoka's own mother wanted him dead. That was terrible, no child should have to feel that much hate from anyone let alone their parents.

"I don't know why either." was the sad reply.

**SLAP**

"I never said you could talk! For all I know you could be trying to cast a spell on me. I'll ask you one last time, who is down here?"

"No one. No one would ever want to be with me." Hisoka said sadly.

It took all of Tsuzuki's self control not to run over to Hisoka and hug him, reminding him that he was here.

"That's right. You'd probably curse them, just like you have cursed our family."

"Yes."

With that said Rui turned and ascended the stairs. Hisoka simply watched her leave, not letting his tears show until the door closed and he couldn't feel her presence anymore. It was then the first tears began to fall.

Tsuzuki rushed over and embraced the boy, cradling him against his chest. Hisoka turned and buried his face in Tsuzuki's chest. He wasn't sure why his mother's words affected him in such a way, but they did.. Maybe it was because of the bond between a mother and son, or something like that. Hisoka could never be sure, but her words hurt more than his father's.

They didn't know how long they stayed like hat, neither wanting to break the silence that fell between them. It was Hisoka who finally broke the silence.

"What she said wasn't true, right?" he asked in a small voice.

"Of course not Hisoka."

"Then why does she say those things? Does she really hate me that much?"

"I don't know Hisoka. But I'll say this I don't know why she feels that way."

"You should leave." Hisoka said after a moment.

"Why's that?" Tsuzuki asked stunned.

"Because I'll curse you. An angel like you shouldn't be around smoothing like me."

Tsuzuki tightened his hold on Hisoka.

"I thought I told you not to listen to what your parents say. Hisoka I'm not going to leave you. And when the time comes that I must leave, I promise I'll come back." Tsuzuki said.

Hisoka didn't respond. He knew Tsuzuki was lying. Inside the man was crying, for something that Hisoka didn't know about. Hisoka decided to take a chance and ask his angel the one question that has been plaguing his mind.

"Tsuzuki…"

"What is it Hisoka?" Tsuzuki replied, stroking Hisoka's soft hair.

"What's my future?"

-End chapter 11-

Sorry to end it there like that. I feel as if this chapter is too short... oh well... I'd like to thank t**helastunicorn** for suggesting that I bring in Hisoka's mom, and I hope I did it well. I really don't know that much about her, so don't kill me if I was a little off. Okay? Thanks for reading and please review!


	13. Answer

Hello everyone! Sorry it took so long. School's really hectic right now. So I'll get right to the story this week.

And thanks for that the reviews!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Yami No Matsuei or Linkin Park...

_- Everything falls apart _

_Even the people who never frown _

_Eventually break down) _

_The sacrifice of hiding in a lie _

_(Everything has to end _

_You'll soon find we're out of time left _

_To watch it all unwind) _

_The sacrifice is never knowing _

_Why I never walked away _

_Why I played myself this way _

_Now I see you're testing me pushes me away _

_Why I never walked away _

_Why I played myself this way _

_Now I see your testing me pushes me away- _

_- Pushing Me Away By: Linkin Park _

-Chapter 12-

"What is it Hisoka?" Tsuzuki replied, stroking Hisoka's soft hair.

"What's my future?" he asked.

Tsuzuki was silent. This was the moment he had been dreading since the beginning. He didn't know what to say, so he remained silent.

"Please tell me Tsuzuki." he pleaded.

"I can't Hisoka. I'm not allowed." It was the truth. He wasn't supposed to reveal what was going to happen, but he also knew there were loop-holes in that as well.

"You can Tsuzuki. I can feel that you're lying, so tell me." Hisoka stated leaning back.

"Hisoka please don't do this." Tsuzuki said, watching as Hisoka retreated away from him.'

"How can I not? I know that there's more to this Tsuzuki. There's something you're not telling me and other than what my future is I don't know what else it could be."

"That's not it Hisoka."

"But then why do you always turn away whenever my future is mentioned? Why do you carry around this sense of grief and pain? Why are you so afraid of what's coming? If my future is nothing then why are you here?"

Tsuzuki didn't know what to say. He could only sit and look down. It was true; everything Hisoka had said was true. Now what was he going to say?

He didn't get to say anything as Hisoka grabbed onto his hand and forced himself into Tsuzuki's mind. He didn't think he could actually do that but he thought it was worth a shot. Now here he was, in Tsuzuki's mind.

Tsuzuki was stunned by Hisoka's actions; he didn't think the boy cold do something like that. He felt Hisoka trying to get into his mind and instead of pushing the boy out, he let him in. If this is what Hisoka wanted to see and know, then there was no way Tsuzuki was going to stop him.

At first Hisoka felt some pain, as if he was getting an increasingly worse headache. He wanted to pull out but knew that he had to keep going. He had to know. He saw images- a red moon, a man with a knife, a woman stabbed and blood... so much blood, cries of pain, silver, him... he saw himself at the mercy of the man with silver hair, it hurt... there was so much pain, it hurt! IT HURT!

Hisoka pulled away from Tsuzuki, leaving him entirely. Tsuzuki had to use his hands to keep himself from falling over.

They were quiet for a moment. Neither were sure what to say, and both were afraid of breaking the silence. Had things changed between them? Could things go back to the way things were before?

Yes and No.

Hisoka curled in on himself, bringing his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around himself. He was trembling ever so slightly.

"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked carefully.

Hisoka didn't lift his head and Tsuzuki feared the worst. It was over, what was between them was destroyed and it hurt. It hurt so badly but there was nothing he could do. He stood up.

"What are you doing?" Hisoka asked quietly, not looking up.

"I'm going to go...I don't think you'll want me here anymore so I'll just leave. Hisoka I'm so sorry about this. I promise that I'll do anything I can to keep this from happening. I'm so sorry..." he trailed off.

Tsuzuki started to summon the energy he needed to teleport and closed his eyes. He was about to leave when he felt something latch onto him.

He opened his eyes to see Hisoka clinging to him.

"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked confused.

"Don't go..." Hisoka mumbled into Tsuzuki's shirt.

"What?"

"Don't go... You said you wouldn't go. You promised." Hisoka mumbled out.

Tsuzuki was stunned. How could this boy not hate him now? He had betrayed his trust hadn't he?

"How could you still want me to stay?" he asked the boy.

Hisoka looked up at Tsuzuki, tears slowly cascading down his cheeks. Tsuzuki bought his hand up and carefully wiped them away.

"I don't know, but you said you'd stay with me. And it's not your fault what's going to happen... I knew it had to be something bad but..." Hisoka couldn't finish.

Tsuzuki brought his hands around the boy and held him close. Hisoka clung to Tsuzuki's shirt and cried, Tsuzuki soon began to cry as well. They collapsed onto the floor and Tsuzuki only held Hisoka tighter. They stayed that way for a long time, neither wanting to let go or break the moment.

Tsuzuki eventually felt Hisoka's sobs slowing.

"Better?" he asked. He knew Hisoka wasn't alright but maybe he felt better after letting everything out. He would never be fine, not with his future looming over him, over them. But that's the way things were.

"I guess." he answered, not looking at Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki smiled; at least Hisoka hadn't changed that much because of this news.

"You're not going to leave right?" Hisoka asked.

"No. I'll stay as long as you want me to." Tsuzuki said, leaning down and kissing the top of Hisoka's head.

Hisoka turned his head down even further to conceal the blush that graced his cheeks.

Hisoka stayed in Tsuzuki's arms long into the evening. It was when the moon came up that Tsuzuki said that they should get some sleep, that and his back was stiff, not that he was complaining...

Hisoka got up to go and lay on the fabric. Tsuzuki was about to leave when he heard Hisoka ask "Will you sleep with me?"

Tsuzuki turned around and walked over to Hisoka, who was now lying on the "bed". "Of course he replied, lying down next to Hisoka.

Hisoka shifted so he was laying his head on Tsuzuki's chest. Tsuzuki smiled at the boy and leaned down to give him a kiss on the cheek. Hisoka looked up at Tsuzuki confused, no one had ever done that to him before, and he didn't know what to make of it. But the smile on Tsuzuki's face made his worries go away. He closed his eyes and let sleep take him. Maybe with Tsuzuki there he wouldn't have any nightmares about his future, but maybe he was only kidding himself...

Tsuzuki stayed awake long after Hisoka went to sleep. The boy still wanted to be with him, even after he knew what was going to happen to him- He still wants him to stay...

Tsuzuki looked down at the sleeping boy, as he let out a shutter. Why this boy was condemned to such a horrible fate was beyond him, but there really wasn't much he could do except be there for Hisoka. Maybe that's all he really could do...

-End Chapter 12-

Sorry for the delay once again. My computer has been having some serious problems and my school work load has gotten insane! I'll do my best to update again soon! Thanks for reading! And please review!


	14. Return

Hello again! I'm truly glad to be back! My exams are almost done and then I can type more! Yea!!!

I'd like to thank **thelastunicorn** for the incredible review! Thanks so much for always reviewing. And thanks so much **laustic**!

I have two new reviewers as well! **The Magician Fuuma** and **catgrl106**- I'm so glad that you reviewed! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I still don't own them... sigh...

Things that are heard are in **bold**.

_-There are just too many times that people have tried to look inside of me_

_Wondering what I think of you and I protect you out of courtesy _

_Too many times that I've held on when I needed to push away _

_Afraid to say what was on my mind afraid to say what I need to say _

_Too many things that you've said about me when I'm not around _

_You think having the upper hand means you gotta keep putting me down _

_But I've had too many standoffs with you it's about as much as I can stand_

_So I'm waiting until the upper hand is mine _

_(One minute you're on top)  
The next you're not watch it drop _

_(Making your heart stop)  
Just before you hit the floor _

_(One minute you're on top)  
Next you're not missed your shot _

_(Making you're heart stop)  
You think you've won _

_(And then its all gone)-_

_Hit The Floor- By Linkin Park_

-Chapter 13-

-2 Days Later...-

Tsuzuki awoke to the sound of foot steps.

**I'm very grateful that you are allowing me to see him again Nagare-san.**

'What?" Tsuzuki thought as he sat up, carefully because Hisoka was still sleeping.

**Just don't take too long.**

Tsuzuki recognized that voice, but who was it...

**I won't be.**

Tsuzuki quickly woke Hisoka up. The boy could not figure out what the angel was mumbling about.

"Tsuzuki? What is it?" Hisoka asked tiredly.

"Someone's coming." Tsuzuki quickly said.

Hisoka bolted up as he heard the door opening.

"Hide." he said and Tsuzuki vanished.

Tsuzuki went to his corner of the cell, where he normally hid. He was curious as to who this person was when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Tsuzuki almost jumped in surprise but turned around to find a grinning Watari.

"Watari? What the hell are you doing here?" Tsuzuki asked his friend.

"Is that any way to greet me?" The blonde haired angel replied. Watari was another angel; actually he was the mad scientist angel. Nearly everyone around his had been a guinea pig for at least five of his experiments. But that's just part of the genki scientist bit, the truth is Watari and Tsuzuki have been friends for many years.

"Sorry. Hi. Now what are you doing here?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Well..." Watari started but the opening of a door stopped him.

The sound of foot steps was heard.

Hisoka looked up from his spot on the floor.

"It can't be..." He whispered.

But it was.

"Hello again. I'm here to make sure that demon is still going to hold up his end of the bargain. You can't be too careful you know." the priest said.

Hisoka was shocked. The priest...

"I have brought other means of disposing of the demon if he intends to stay." The priest says approaching Hisoka.

"Isn't the demon not going to like that you're back before you're suppose to be?" Hisoka says.

"He may but that's why I brought my weapons." The priest said proudly.

"Your weapons?" Hisoka asked.

"Yes. My weapons..." And the priest began ranting.

"What is going on? A Demon?" Watari asked confused.

"Don't worry about it Watari, just enjoy the show." Tsuzuki said happily, turning his attention back to what was going on.

"So what exactly are your weapons?" Hisoka asked again, hoping he wouldn't get another ranting.

"These!" the priest exclaimed as he pulled out a plunger and the legendary feather duster.

"Those are your weapons." Hisoka said.

"Yes. You have already witnessed the incredible power of the feather duster and it's a well known fact that demons don't like rubber." The priest stated.

"Are you serious? Rubber?" Hisoka asked, hiding a smile.

"Yes and I have more rubber!" the priest yelled as he took off his shirt.

"Oh my!" Watari said, but Tsuzuki quickly covered his mouth, they weren't supposed to be heard.

"What the hell." Hisoka said.

"Yes, I have covered my entire body with little strips of rubber. Think of it as demon repellent." The priest said enthusiastically.

"What about your head?" Hisoka said sarcastically.

"OH! Don't think I have forgotten about that." The priest replied, pulling out a rubber helmet.

"You're got to be kidding me." Hisoka said to himself as the priest began to chant.

"Is this guy for real?" Watari asked Tsuzuki.

"He is. Funny isn't it." Tsuzuki replied.

"Rather. So what's going to happen now?" Watari asked.

"Just watch." Tsuzuki replied with a smile.

"Appear before me great DEMON!" The priest shouted as his chanting/ dance of the feather duster came to an end. Hisoka was trying not to laugh and sent an expectant look over to the corner where he knew Tsuzuki was.

Tsuzuki put his hands up to his mouth and said "Why have you returned almighty priest?"

"Aha! I knew you were still here!" The priest exclaimed, looking around as if trying to locate the "demon".

"Why have you retuned? I still have twelve more days." Tsuzuki said.

"I know, but I'm here to make sure you intend on keeping your word." The priest said.

"Oh I am but... Since you have returned before your time I have sent for a fellow demon, in hopes of protection of course." Tsuzuki said, looking at a grinning Watari.

"It's understandable for you to fear me, I suppose." The priest said, waving the feather duster.

"Why have you asked me to join you? Oh great demon?" Watari said, imitating Tsuzuki.

"This incredibly powerful priest here has returned and I felt threatened." Tsuzuki said.

Hisoka looked over at where Tsuzuki was and was very confused as to the second voice, but he'd ask about it later.

"I can see why. He holds the mighty feather duster and plunger." Watari said.

"I am not here to fight but I must know whether or not the great demon still intends on leaving boy." the priest said, holding the plunger out in front of himself.

"I would never think to go against you priest, but my time is not up. I will be gone when you return in twelve days, but not until then. You have my word as the great demon." Tsuzuki said.

"That's what I wanted to here, but just incase..." the priest said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a bottle of water.

"Not again..." Hisoka mumbled.

The priest began to dance and twirl around the room, sending water flying everywhere. He then stopped and walked over to Hisoka.

"You really don't need to..." but he was cut off as the rest of the water was poured on his head.

Tsuzuki was trying very hard not to laugh at everything that happened, but he had to wait.

"I have finished! And I shall return!" the priest said, collecting up his things and leaving.

As soon as the door was shut Tsuzuki reappeared and started laughing.

"That priest is... such...an... idiot... wow..." Tsuzuki said between laughs.

Hisoka let out a small laugh as Tsuzuki came and sat next to him.

"Tsuzuki?" Hisoka asked.

"Yes."

"Who was that other voice?" Hisoka asked confused.

"Oh that's... where'd he go?" Tsuzuki replied, looking around.

"Right here." Watari said, appearing in front of them.

"Who are you?" Hisoka asked.

"Aww... He's just as cute as the picture... awww..." Watari said happily.

"Will you please stop that, I'm not two." Hisoka said.

"OH! Right. Sorry. I'm Watari Yukata." Watari said, introducing himself.

"Hisoka Kurosaki." Hisoka said, looking the man over.

"Yea. This is Watari. He's another angel that has a bad habit of blowing things up. I've known him for... who knows how long." Tsuzuki explained.

"Alright..." Hisoka replied hesitantly.

"So why are you here Watari?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Well... Tatsumi needs to see you right away. It's very important. He sent me here to get you and to watch after Hisoka-san while you're gone." Watari replied.

"Gone?" Hisoka asked, with slight fear in his voice. Ever since Hisoka found out about his future he has been staying as close to Tsuzuki as possible, almost as if he's afraid Tsuzuki will simply vanish.

"I'm going to be back Hisoka, don't worry. Okay?" Tsuzuki asked, putting a hand around the boy.

Hisoka nodded and Tsuzuki pulled him into a brief hug. Tsuzuki then pulled away and stood up.

"I'll be back. Watari be good and watch Hisoka. Don't use him for any of your crazy experiments." Tsuzuki said.

"Yea... yea..." Watari said giving Tsuzuki an encouraging smile.

Tsuzuki then turned and smiled at Hisoka before teleporting.

"So you're Hisoka...?" Watari started.

_'God help me..._' Hisoka thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Tatsumi's office-

Tatsumi had been going non stop since two days ago when Tsuzuki's charge found out about his future. To say Tatsumi was tired and irritated would be an understatement.

And before him the reason for his current headache appeared.

"Hi Tatsumi." Tsuzuki said.

Tatsumi gave him a death glare that rivaled Hisoka's. Tsuzuki cringed before saying "What's up?"

"You are what's up. Do you have any idea what you have done?" Tatsumi said.

"Oh, you mean about Hisoka don't you..."

"Who else. Do you understand the seriousness of what you've done, how much trouble you're in?" Tatsumi said with a sigh.

"I have a guess... but it wasn't my fault." Tsuzuki pleaded.

"That's what I've been trying to convince the higher ups. But Tsuzuki, they are very upset about this. I've been run ragged trying to cover for you, but there's only so much I can do."

"Don't take me away! Please Tatsumi not that!" Tsuzuki pleaded.

"They have decided to let you stay, mainly because it would be too much of a pain to do the paper work for someone new, but there will be consequences once you're done."

"What kind of consequences?"

"You will never be allowed to see that boy again."

Tsuzuki was silent. He felt as if his world was pulled out from under him. Even though he had promised Hisoka he would see him again, that the boy wouldn't be alone, he had lied. He had already broken his promise.

"Is that all Tatsumi?" Tsuzuki asked quietly.

Tatsumi sighed. "Yes Tsuzuki. That's all and send Watari back when you get the chance. Actually... keep him for a while. He just blew up his lab again and I don't feel like doing the paperwork to replace it. I need a nap..." Tatsumi replied, massaging his temple.

"Alright. I'm going to go then."

"I'm sorry Tsuzuki."

"Me too." Tsuzuki replied before disappearing.

No matter how much he wanted to keep his promise to Hisoka he couldn't. He felt such pain in his heart that he wanted to break down and cry, but he couldn't. He couldn't let Hisoka know. But what was he going to do?

-End chapter 13-

That took forever. And yes the priest returned! I like the guy. I hope to be able to update more because I have some free time now! Yea! Thanks so much for reading and please review!


	15. Him

Hello everyone! I'm back faster than before!

First off I'd like to give a big thank you to **thelastunicorn** and **laustic**- I love you two! Thank you so much for always reviewing! I wish I could give you hugs!

And welcome back to **The Magician Fuuma **and **catgrl106- **Thanks for reviewing! I always appreciate it!

And please welcome **MeghanthePagan** as a new reviewer! Thanks!

Also there's a newbie- **barnacle-mermaid- **Hello and welcome! Thanks for reviewing as well!

Now onto the story!

_-It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin _

_It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin- _

_-Papercut By: Linkin Park_

-Chapter 14-

-2 days later-

-Hisoka's point of view-

I'm going to kill them! Both of them! Man I have a headache!

Alright... breathe Hisoka...

"Hisoka!!!"

"What Tsuzuki!"

"Nothin...hehehe."

"Arg!"

This is what I've been putting up with for the past two days.

After Watari-san wanted to turn me into a girl- I know weird, Tsuzuki reappeared. Thank God! I did not want to be a woman! But anyway... Tsuzuki seemed off. I don't know how to say it but he wasn't himself.

I wanted to ask him about it but just couldn't. Moving on... he and Watari-san have been driving me insane!!!! I can't take it! Tsuzuki has been more clingy than usual and Watari-san is just too damn happy!

I need a nap...

"Hisoka?"

"Yes Watari-san"

"Nothin... hehehe."

Do you see what I have to put up with? Idiots! Two Idiots!

"Aww Hisoka... Don't be mad. Please..." Tsuzuki whined.

I sigh. "I'm not mad at you Tsuzuki."

"Are you mad at me Hisoka-kun?" Watari asked pitifully.

I sigh again. "No, I'm not mad at you Watari-san"

"Good because I really think you should try this!" Watari said, holding out some vile with a green smelly liquid.

"No"

"But Hisoka-kun Please..."

"No Watari-san. And if you value your hand you'll get that stuff out of my face."

"Hisoka-kun's mean!"

"I've heard that before." I reply.

Why did I have to get stuck with such idiots? Yet, I'll never say this out loud... but... I like it. I like having people around me that care- and they do care. I like it, need it. They're like my family now- in a way. I may know what's going to happen to me, but I don't think about that when they're here. I forget about my parents and the life that I live. They make me feel normal... something I never thought I would feel.

"Hisoka?"

Do they know that? Hell no! But I think they might have figured it out on their own. Watari-san still has all of his body parts so I must be easy on them.

"Hisoka-kun?"

But my question is why Tsuzuki is acting different... It's hard to explain... He hasn't done a 180 personality wise, but something is up. He's even clingier than before- and that says a lot. But I'll ask him about it later... yea... keep telling yourself that Hisoka...

"Hisoka!"

"What!"

"Nothin..."

Yes two caring Idiots, that's who I'm stuck with...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Later that day...-

After getting Tsuzuki and Watari-san to calm down things have been going pretty smoothly or just better. We've been playing cards again- I must admit I'm getting pretty good at them- I won most of the games, but they also taught me some new games that I suck at.

I thought today was going to be one of those "normal" days but now I can sense that something is wrong.

I don't know what it is exactly but something is going to happen.

"Hisoka I think I hear something." Tsuzuki says, bringing me out of my thoughts. I listen and focus on the door.

"Is it the priest again?" Watari asked slight amusement evident in his voice.

"No it's not the priest but there's someone else up there. I can sense the person but I can't really feel any emotions." I say.

"That's odd." Tsuzuki says.

"Yea, you guys better hide. I think the person is coming down."

"Alright" Tsuzuki says. "But I'll be right here."

"I know Tsuzuki."

Tsuzuki gives me a smile before he and Watari disappear.

I turn and look as the door opens and streams of light enter the dark cell.

I look up in awe as a figure dressed in white descends the stairs. If I didn't know any better I'd say he was another angel, this man. He seemed to about the same size as Tsuzuki, but with a white lab coat instead of a black trench coat. His hair was a platinum blonde that only made him seem to be more of an angel.

"Hello Bouya" he says.

I can only stare at him.

"My name is Dr. Kazutaka Muraki. I'm here to do a check up." he says, with a small smile on his lips. He must be smiling because I'm just standing there gawking at him. Good job Hisoka- just stare at the guy- that'll go over well...

"You must be Hisoka-san."

"Yes." Yea!! I can still speak!

"Well then let's get started." Muraki-san says.

I nod in response. He grabs onto my wrist...there was something there. I don't know what it was but behind his cold wall there were emotions lurking. Dark emotions... there's something not right about this "doctor".

"You're very quite." he commented.

"I just don't speak to strangers. I don't get a lot of visitors so please excuse me rudeness." I say. No matter how much I don't like the guy I have to be polite. It sucks.

Muraki-san then proceeds to do a rather normal check up. I couldn't place it but his hands seem to be checking more than just my health. I can't place what it is but there's something more behind his actions.

"Please turn around" Muraki-san says and I obey, turning so I'm now facing the corner where Tsuzuki hid whenever anyone came down. I was so focused on the thought of Tsuzuki I barely registered that Muraki-san hands were traveling a little too low.

I felt his hand on my butt when I pulled away from him.

"What are you doing?" I ask, glaring at him.

"Just checking you over, that's all Hisoka-san." Muraki replies.

"I believe that's enough."

"Now I'm not sure about that." Muraki-san says moving closer.

"What are you doing doctor?" I ask, backing away.

He only smiles down at me, until I back into a wall. I'm trapped. Shit!

"What are you going to do now Hisoka?" he asks, leaning in. I can feel his breath on my ear and I flinch away. I turn my face and close my eyes, but I feel his cold hands grip my chin, bringing my face around so I face him. I try and turn away but can't. I slowly open my eyes and I am met with a pair of mismatched eyes. I've seen these eyes. Images assault my mind, memories, things I've seen, things he's seen... I cry out.

He pulls away and turns to leave. He walks up the stairs but then turns and looks back at me. I've already collapsed onto the floor. I look up and meet his eyes; He smiles at me and leaves.

Tsuzuki runs over and embraces me. I feel so cold.

"It was him..." I mumble out.

"What?" Tsuzuki asks.

"It was him!" I cry before I break down sobbing.

Watari has joined us but I don't care. All that matters to me right now is Tsuzuki. I cling to him and sob. I never want to let go. After seeing that man, my future has become that much more real.

"What happened?" Watari asked Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki didn't answer but tightened his hold on me. I gladly accept his warmth. I need it because if Tsuzuki were to leave I doubt I would ever be warm again.

"Hisoka?" he asks.

"What..." I mumble out.

"It'll be alright." he says.

Yea, right... I know he's trying to comfort me but I know he's lying. Things will never be alright, but we can pretend. I can lie to myself for a little longer, but just how much longer can we live in this illusion? When will everything come crumbling down on us? It's only a matter of time.

-End Chapter 14-

Wow... That was depressing. Sorry about that ending. I updated sooner than normal! Yea! Thanks for reading and please review!


	16. Introspective II

Hello! I updated quickly again!

Thanks for the reviews!

**Laustic** and **thelastunicorn** - thanks again for your reviews! Reviews are what keep me writing!

**strawberrydevil**- I'm so glad you reviewed! Thanks for all the encouragment and reviews!

**catgrl106** and **MeghanthePagan - **Thanks for the reviews!

_-There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming/confusing  
This lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
Controlling/I can't seem_

_Bridge:  
To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure_

_Chorus-_

_Crawling By: Linkin Park_

-Chapter 15-

-Three days later...-_  
_

-Watari's point of view-

Hello everyone! I get my own section! Yea!!!!!

Now then I know you all want to know what's been happening over the past three days so I'll fill you in!

Tsuzuki and the kid have been inseparable. I think it may have to do with that doctor. Damn bastard! Tsuzuki filled me in so I can see why the boy was so afraid. It's been an emotional rollercoaster for them- one minute they're fine, the next they're crying. I can't do anything to help them either, and I've tried.

Tatsumi didn't just have me stay so I wouldn't blow anything up- I'm pretty good at reading others and helping them, but I'm at a loss. The only one that can help the kid is Tsuzuki and that's pretty obvious.

Now then... I suppose I must mention the other reason I'm here... I'm supposed to figure out how attached Tsuzuki is to Hisoka. It's more for Tatsumi and me, but we really just want to know how far Tsuzuki is into this. And to be honest I think I know...

Tsuzuki loves Hisoka.

I'm not sure what kind for love, but it seems to be brotherly. I don't think Tsuzuki feels anything romantically, but it could become that after a while... I don't know. This is where the problem lies. Angels aren't supposed to get that attached to their charges, it's a rule that we're suppose to follow. Granted many of us break it, but Tsuzuki...

Tsuzuki is special.

When he cares about someone he will do everything he can for that person. I've seen it before and I'm not excited about a repeat, but it's just who Tsuzuki is. Yet, I can't say that I don't do the same thing... It's hard not to get attached, but then again most of the time we're not allowed to interact with our charges, or to this extent.

I wonder why the higher ups wanted Tsuzuki to interact with Hisoka like this. They can be such assholes, Honestly! They all know how Tsuzuki is and what do they do? They force him to get close someone just so they can rip them apart. It's sick! It makes me hate them even more.

Over the past three days I don't think I've seen Tsuzuki cry so much. Whenever Hisoka sleeps, Tsuzuki cries. He cries and cries until he too falls asleep, and there's nothing I can do to help. I reported back to Tatsumi one night about what I've seen and he's as worried as I am. How are we going to be able to help Tsuzuki after this? I don't know and I'm not eager to find out.

Tatsumi has been run ragged trying to find some way to help Tsuzuki- trying to let him see Hisoka again, or to do something, change the future, but nothing.

Destiny is destiny. Fate is fate.

I hate it all! But I can't let them see anything that I feel. They have enough problems to face so or now...

I'll put on my smile and hope.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Tsuzuki's point of view-

I hate this!

I hate all of this!!!!

Why? Why the hell does this have to happen? Is there no chance for happiness in Hisoka's life, in my life? I want Hisoka to be happy so badly, but how can anyone be happy when they have a future like his. I can't do anything! I can't even protect a kid?

Granted it's from fate but still.

Who really is in control of one's fate? Are we as we think? Apparently not... But we should. It should what he do, our choices that decide our fate. This is wrong, all wrong, but that doesn't change anything. Hisoka's future is still going to happen no matter what I say or think. It may be wrong and terrible but that's just the way things are...

I hate this.

But I have to be strong for Hisoka. Hisoka needs me to be strong, someone for him to lean on now, but how can I be that person when I want to cry as much as him? I have to be. I want to be that person. I might not have told him that I won't be coming back, but I think he may already know. I don't want to break my promise but I don't have a say in the matter and it sucks.

Hisoka has turned inward again; he keeps going back and forth. I think it may be because his future is that much more tangible now. IT'S REAL. And he's afraid, so very afraid. He doesn't say anything but I can see it in his eyes and I can't blame him. I'm not sure how I would be if I was in his position.

But Hisoka is strong and I must believe that he will make it through this...without me... It's that how this is all going to end? He'll be alone again and so will I? Wasn't I the same as him? A demon during my life? Damned? But what did I ever do? What did Hisoka ever do? What have we done to deserve these lives?

Nothing.

He has done nothing. I have but he has not, but that doesn't change anything. No. All I can do is hope that some good will come out of this. I doubt it but for now...

I'll put on my smile and hope.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Hisoka's point of view-

I hate my life!

And no. I'm not your average teen with some social problems. So sorry but my life is a little more screwed up then that.

For example... Three days ago I met my soon to be murderer and rapist. Lovely I know. So before you all start judging me you may want to heat me out.

You listening? Good.

I hate me life!

I finally thought that maybe things were going well for a change when a certain angel appeared in my life. I thought that maybe something good was going to happen to me...

Wrong!

Honestly when has anything good ever happened to me without a thousand catches. Good thing one: And angel appears and wants to help me and is kind to me. Catch one: He's here to ensure one hell of a future for me. That's just the way life is for me- sucks right?

But you know... At least I'm not alone right now. Tsuzuki and yes Watari are here. I'm not sure when I got attached to them, especially Tsuzuki but now... I don't want them to leave. But I'm suppose to be strong, to not rely on anyone else, but I do. I almost need them to be here- to show me that I'm worth something. I know that seems wrong but it's the truth.

This is the first time I've ever had people care without asking for something in return. Watari is easy to read and Tsuzuki... he's harder but I know. When he thinks I'm asleep and he drops his guard a little I can feel him. I can feel all the affection he has for me along with all of his pain.

I'm not sure why he hurts so much. It's the kind of pain that's been existing for years, so it's not just me. I wonder why he hurts. I can't just ask him about it... that would be strange, but then again I only have five days left with him.

Yes. I know the truth Tsuzuki- that you're not allowed to come back. I know.

I should probably try to distance myself from you and close back up, but I can't. You've made it Tsuzuki. You've made it past my walls and now I can't make you leave. Damn it! Why did you have to get so close? Why did I let you get so close...that... I don't think I can be without you...

So now what do I do?

Now how am I supposed to live, to keep going once this warmth is gone? Then what do I do? I don't ... I don't want to be... without... Tsuzuki...

So what now?

I don't know but for now, and just for now,

I'll put on my smile and hope.

-End Chapter 15-

Sorry if you didn't like this chapter but I'm running low in ideas, but I know what I'm going to write for the others so never fear! Thanks for reading and please review!


	17. Music

Hello again!

Thanks to **thelastunicorn** and **laustic** for the reviews! Thanks so much! And thanks to **catgrl106**!

I didn't get as many reviews this last time so I hope this chapter is better. Actually it's a lot longer than most and some questions will be answered about Tsuzuki. Anyway, hope you like it!

Now on with the story!

_-Why I played myself this way  
Now I see you're testing me pushes me away  
Why I never walked away  
Why I played myself this way  
Now I see you're testing me pushes me away  
(We're all out of time  
This is how we find how it all unwinds)  
The sacrifice of hiding in a lie  
(We're all out of time  
This is how we find how it all unwinds)  
The sacrifice is never knowing-_

_-Pushing me away By: Linkin Park_

-Chapter 16-

-The next day...-

"You're leaving!" Tsuzuki yelled when Watari stated that he would be leaving. Even Hisoka seemed to be surprised by this news.

"Well, I have to get back and work on my experiments; I know they must feel lonely without me being there." Watari said.

"But Watari! It's been nice, you being here and all." Tsuzuki said.

"I know but I really do have to get back Tsuzuki."

"I know..." Tsuzuki pouted.

"But hey, I'll see you in a few days." Watari said. As soon as he finished speaking he realized what he had said and muttered an apology.

"Don't worry about it." Tsuzuki said with a small smile.

Watari struggled to smile back, but eventually succeeded before turning to Hisoka.

"I guess this is good-bye Bon." Watari said, the sadness evident in his voice.

Hisoka nodded, not looking up Watari. Watari looked over to Tsuzuki, who simply shrugged his shoulders. Watari then stepped forward and pulled Hisoka into a loose embrace.

Hisoka was shocked and was about to struggle, but realized that this might be the last time he would be able to see Watari again, so he slowly accepted the embrace.

Watari pulled away after a moment and said good-bye once again, before teleporting away. Tsuzuki and Hisoka looked at each other but said nothing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Later that day...-

Tsuzuki and Hisoka had remained relatively silent throughout the day. Without Watari there to help lighten the mood, the reality of the situation began to weigh down on them.

Tsuzuki was pacing around the room, while Hisoka was sitting, reading a book on his "bed". Tsuzuki then thought he saw something in the corner of the room, behind the staircase. He walked over to it and pulled out a small radio. He was shocked that he had never noticed it, before he saw a small note.

_Tsuzuki,_

_I left this here for you and Bon to listen to. I didn't think you two would be up to talking too much and sometimes... music helps... just helps you know? Good luck Tsuzuki._

_Watari_

Tsuzuki smiled to himself and walked back over to Hisoka to show him the radio. Hisoka looked up from his book as he saw a radio waved in front of his face.

"Watari left this for us." Tsuzuki said, sitting down next to Hisoka.

"Do you mind if I turn it on?" he asked.

Hisoka shrugged his shoulders and turned back to his book. Tsuzuki took that as a yes and turned on the radio. He scanned a few stations before finding one that he liked.

_-pre-chorus  
when i die, will they remember not  
what i did, but what i haven't done.  
it's not the end, that i fear with each breath.  
it's life that scares me to death..._

_chorus  
when we built these dreams on sand,  
how they all slipped through our hands.  
and this might be our only chance.  
let's take this one day at a time,  
i'll hold your hand if you hold mine.  
the time that we kill keeps us alive.-1_

Tsuzuki thought about the lyrics. To be honest he didn't really care what a song sounded like as long as it had good lyrics and a good overall message. Music tends to bring back various memories though. All Tsuzuki wanted was something to break the silence but instead he was being treated to a walk down memory lane. Why was this happening now? He didn't know but couldn't do anything to stop the memories that began to play in his mind.

He remembered wanting to die, how he had cut his wrist over and over again to try and find some sort of salvation in death. Yet he knew he could not truly be happy. He had caused so many people pain in his life; he was hated after all. He was afraid of life, afraid of causing others more suffering. He had tried time and time again to atone for his sins, but now it seemed as if they would never go away, and Hisoka was just one more sin to add to his list.

Tsuzuki shook his head and changed the station, unaware that he had let his shields fall enough that Hisoka could now feel his emotions.

_-When I was a very small boy,  
Very small boys talked to me  
Now that we've grown up together  
They're afraid of what they see  
That's the price that we all pay  
Our valued destiny comes to nothing  
I can't tell you where we're going  
I guess there was just no way of knowing  
I used to think that the day would never come  
I'd see delight in the shade of the morning sun  
My morning sun is the drug that brings me near  
To the childhood I lost, replaced by fear  
I used to think that the day would never come  
That my life would depend on the morning sun...-2_

Tsuzuki remembered how the boys in the village hated him. Hated his eyes, demon eyes. For that reason he was seen as being different from everyone else. He was a demon that everyone hated, yet he had done nothing wrong. They feared him and fear turns to anger, which turns to hatred.

One night he was running from them, but they soon caught up and beat him. They had left him bleeding and covered with bruises in the dirt. He could practically see the small fireflies hovering near him as he laid there in the grass, waiting for morning to come. And how even when the morning came things were still the same. Tsuzuki didn't like this train of thought either and once again changed the channel.

_-The world drags me down  
And the world turns around  
Oh the heads that turn  
The world and the world, yeah  
Make my back burn  
The world drags me down  
The fire in your eyes keeps me alive_

_The fire in your eyes keeps me alive  
Oh, the heads that turn  
Im sure in her youll find  
Make my back burn  
The sanctuary  
And those heads that turn  
Im sure in her youll find  
Make my back, make my back burn, yeah  
The sanctuary-3_

Tsuzuki shook his head, this is not what he planned on doing, remembering his past, but that's just the way things go. He forgot how music seemed to affect him, and all it was doing right now was bringing up some painful memories, but this one wasn't as painful.

He remembered that even though it seemed like the whole world hated him, that there was one person who didn't, his sister Ruka. She was the only one that cared, that loved him, and he had loved her. She would tell him how beautiful she thought his eyes were and that the other boys were just jealous. She would always clean his wounds and bandage them up, since they didn't have any parents. She took care of him; she was his family.

Tsuzuki didn't know why he didn't have parents and Ruka never said anything about them, so he never asked. Besides Ruka was more than enough. Tsuzuki smiled to himself, but the memory slowly began to change...

He saw blood, her blood, and her cold body lying on the floor...

Tsuzuki shook his head and quickly reached to change the station, but was surprised when he saw Hisoka lean over and change the station.

"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked confused.

But Hisoka just shook his head and mumbled "Baka" before sitting closer to Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki was stunned, how did Hisoka know that he wanted to change the station? Or was it just coincidence? Tsuzuki was about to ask when he felt a weight on his shoulder. He turned and looked and saw Hisoka leaning against him.

"Hisoka?" he asked, very confused.

Hisoka didn't answer, but looked at the radio instead. Tsuzuki smiled and put an arm around Hisoka before focusing on the music once again.

-_Cut my life into pieces  
I've reached my last resort, suffocation, no breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arms bleeding  
Do you even care if I die bleeding  
Would it be wrong, would it be right  
If I took my life tonight, chance are that I might  
Mutilation out of sight and I'm contemplating suicide  
Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Nothing's alright, nothing is fine  
I'm running and I'm crying  
I never realized I was spread too thin  
Till it was too late and I was empty within  
Hungry, feeding on chaos and living in sin  
Downward spiral, where do I begin  
It all started when I lost my mother  
No love for myself and no love for another  
Searching to find a love upon a higher level  
Finding nothing but questions and devils_-4

To think that Tsuzuki had almost made it through the whole song, but he wasn't that lucky. The song practically screamed suicide.

After Ruka died, and he wasn't exactly sure how that happened, he ended up in a hospital after trying to commit suicide for the first time. He remained in the hospital for eight years, unable to function, unable to die. Tsuzuki tried many times to escape his life, but failed each time.

Eight years passed by before he was finally able to complete the task. Up until his last moment he was alone. The only ones who came and saw him were his doctor and a nurse or two on occasion. Other than them he was alone, and most of the time he can't even remember. To him, Asato Tsuzuki died at age eighteen, when his sister died.

Tsuzuki looked down at his wrist, at the watch that conceals his scars, the proof of his suicide. He just stared as the songs switched. He saw another hand reach over and take hold of his hand.

Tsuzuki looked up and saw it was Hisoka's hand.

-_Perpetual motion the image won't focus  
A blur is all that's seen  
But here in this moment like the eye of the storm  
It all came clear to me  
I found a shoulder to lean on  
An infallible reason to live all by itself  
I took one last look from the heights that I once loved  
And then I ran like hell_

_Wings won't take me  
Heights don't phase me  
So take a step  
But don't look down  
Take a step_

_Now I'm standing on the rooftop ready to fall  
I think I'm at the edge now but I could be wrong  
I'm standing on the rooftop ready to fall-5_

"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked, after a moment.

"You don't have to hide everything Tsuzuki." Hisoka replied.

Tsuzuki was confused. He was sure he was shielding, but then how did Hisoka seem to know?

"You dropped your shields." Hisoka stated, hearing Tsuzuki's thought.

"Oh... sorry about that." Tsuzuki mumbled.

"It's okay, really. Don't worry about it."

Tsuzuki nodded and continued to stare at his wrist begin pulled into another memory.

It was one of his first cases. Simply really: go and see why a certain person hadn't died yet. But that wasn't the end of it at all.

The person was afraid of Tsuzuki and ran from him, saying that he wasn't ready to die and that he was afraid. His name was Misaki.

Misaki ran to the top of a building, trying to get away from Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki had originally befriended the boy, as per instructions, to try and get some information about why this kid didn't die.

Apparently he was supposed to get hit by a car, but a man pushed him out of the way, dying in his place. Unfortunately the kid had to die, so that was Tsuzuki's job. But he couldn't do it, and was trying to explain that to Misaki, that was before the boy decided to run.

And he was left trying to talk the boy out of doing something stupid.

Misaki didn't want to die, but when he stepped back too far he fell. Tsuzuki jumped off the roof to follow but was unable to catch up; even after trying to teleport he failed.

Misaki died just as planned, but that day did something to Tsuzuki. It took something from him, something he would never have again, but he wasn't sure what it was. All that he knew was that a part of him died that day...

Tsuzuki felt himself embraced.

_You're so cold, but you feel alive  
Lay your hands on me one last time-6_

"Hisoka?"

"Please stop."

"What?"

"What's happened to you wasn't your fault." Hisoka said, embracing Tsuzuki tighter.

"It was Hisoka." Tsuzuki replied.

"NO it wasn't!" Hisoka yelled.

Tsuzuki was shocked; Hisoka had never acted this way before.

"Baka. Not everything is your fault. What's happened in the past, and even what's happening to me- none of this is your fault." Hisoka said, looking right at Tsuzuki.

"But Hisoka..."

"No buts. Do you honestly think you are responsible for what my parents have done? Tsuzuki, Things happen that are beyond our control and you need to realize that. You can't save everyone, and you're only doing your job." Hisoka said firmly.

"But what about Misaki and the others like him that I've hurt, what about them?"

"They were already supposed to die, once again not your fault." Hisoka replied.

"I should have been able to do something Hisoka..."

"Like what?"

Tsuzuki didn't answer.

"Tsuzuki you are human and we only have so much power in this world." Hisoka said.

"But I'm not human." Tsuzuki said.

"So you're an angel, not that much of a difference." Hisoka said, still not letting go of Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki pulled away from the embrace. "I'm a demon Hisoka." Tsuzuki said sadly.

"What are you talking about?" Hisoka asked confused.

"I'm a demon. That's why I was always hated, that's why I do the work I do, as penitence for my sins." Tsuzuki said.

Hisoka gave Tsuzuki an incredulous look. "What makes you think you're a demon Tsuzuki?" Hisoka asked.

_-Suffering from something  
We're not sure of  
In a world  
There is no cure for  
These lives we live  
Test negative for happiness  
Flat line, no pulse, but eyes open  
Single file like soldiers on a mission  
If there's no war outside our heads  
Why are we losing?-7_

"Because of my eyes and..." Tsuzuki started but was stopped when he felt a hand on his cheek.

Hisoka brought Tsuzuki face so he could look in his eyes and shook his head.

"I think they're beautiful."

"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked as a few tears began to fall.

"Don't cry Tsuzuki. Please don't cry." Hisoka said, wiping away Tsuzuki's tears.

_-Chorus: x2  
I don't ask for much (Life less)  
Truth be told I'd settle (frightening)  
For a life less frightening, (Life less)  
A life less frightening (frightening)-7_

Tsuzuki was shocked by Hisoka's actions. He was afraid the boy would become closed off again after seeing Muraki, but this was just the opposite.

"There, that's better." Hisoka said, sitting back and letting out a small smile.

"Hisoka?" It seemed that's the only word Tsuzuki could get out.

"Baka."

_-Hang me out to dry__  
__I'm soaking_  
_With the sins of knowing_  
_What's gone wrong_  
_But doing nothing_  
_I still run_  
_Time again I have found myself stuttering_  
_Foundations pulled out from under me_  
_This breath is wasted on them all_  
_Will someone answer me-7_

"You and I aren't different at all." Hisoka said after a moment.

"What do you mean?"

"We're both seen as demon, as monsters, but that's not true. The only reason I know this is because of you, and I hope that I have returned the favor." Hisoka replied.

"But how can you be so sure?" Tsuzuki asked, still hesitant.

"Do you think I would trust a demon?"

_-Chorus x2_

_Is there a God tonight__  
__Up in the sky_  
_Or is it empty just like me? (Just like me)_  
_A place where we can hide_  
_Out from the night_  
_Where you are all I see (Where you are all I see)-7_

"You really trust me?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Yes Tsuzuki. I trust you more than anyone else."

"Really?"

"Yes"

Tsuzuki faced Hisoka and smiled, even as he began to cry.

_-So blow a kiss goodbye then close your eyes__  
__Tell me what you see (Tell me what you see)_  
_A lifetime spent inside this dream of mine_  
_Where you are all I see-7_

Hisoka brought Tsuzuki back into an embrace as Tsuzuki hid his face in Hisoka's shirt. Hisoka rubbed small circles on Tsuzuki's back, while holding him close.

"You're human Tsuzuki. You're human. Don't ever doubt that."

Tsuzuki just clung to Hisoka tighter. Hisoka smiled as he held Tsuzuki.

For the first time in a long time Tsuzuki cried until he was content.

_-Chorus: x2  
I don't ask for much (Life less)  
Truth be told I'd settle (frightening)  
For a life less frightening, (Life less)  
A life less frightening (frightening)-7_

_-_End Chapter 16-

Songs:

_1. Rumors Of My Demise Have Been Greatly Exaggerated By: Rise Against_

_2. True Faith By: New Order_

_3. She sells sanctuary By: The Cult_

_4. Last Resort By: Papa Roach_

_5. Ready To Fall By: Rise Against_

_6. So Cold By: Breaking Benjamin_

_7. Life Less Frightening By: Rise Against_

And that's all. I hope you liked this chapter. It took forever to write. Just so you now these are some of my favorite songs so I hope you liked them. Just four days left! Thanks for reading and please review!


	18. Observation

Hello! I'm back!

There are three chapters left and then the epilogue! So here I go with the shout outs!

**laustic**- Thank you for your kind review! I like it when Hisoka comforts Tsuzuki as well- so cute!

**The Magician Fuma**- I'm glad you liked that chapter and Muraki will be back soon enough...

**catgrl106**- Thanks for the review! And it's Watari so who knows where the radio came from. :)

**strawberrydevil**- Thanks so muich for the review and I don't think you're taking the story too personal- I do it too so don't worry and yes- we're still living! Yea!

**thelastunicorn**- Last but not least...I'm not even sure where to start replying to your review. I've thought realy hard about it and I'm still not sure. But I'm very glad you actually listened to the songs- that makes me really happy because I was too when I was writing. And I would never push someone like Tsuzuki away because of his eyes either- you're so right about that. And I hope that Hisoka and Watari will meet again- they should but that would be in a sequel that I'm debating on writing at this point. Anyway I'm glad you liked that it was Hisoka that changed the channel and that it was Hisoka that got to comfort Tsuzuki this time. And yes Hisoka and Ruka have some similarities in the chapter- that was so people could see the type of relationship that Tsuzuki and Hisoka have. Thanks so much for the review! I'm so glad you liked it!

Now on with the story!

_-__Something has been taken from deep inside of me  
The secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see  
Wounds so deep they never show they never go away  
Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they've played_

(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(If I could take all the shame to the grave I would)  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(I would take all my shame to the grave)

Chorus  
It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone

Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past  
Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have  
Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back  
And never moving forward so there'd never be a past  
If I could change I would  
Take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
If I could take all the shame to the grave I would-

_Easier to Run By: Linkin Park_

-Chapter 17-

-The next day...-

-Tatsumi's office-

"Why didn't you report to my office as soon as you returned Watari?" Tatsumi asked as he stared at Watari from behind his desk.

Watari shifted nervously. "I had a few things to take care of in my lab and I then fell asleep?" Watari lied. He had actually stayed invisible and watched how his whole radio scheme would play out, but like he could tell Tatsumi that.

Tatsumi didn't believe him for a second, he knew something else was going on but he wasn't going to ask. "So, what do you have to report?"

Watari let out a sigh of relief that Tatsumi hadn't pressed the issue. "Well... I went and observed them like you said and have some to this conclusion..."

"Which is?" Tatsumi pressed.

"We're doomed." Watari stated, shrugging his shoulders.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Just what I said, we're doomed. Tsuzuki's way too attached to the kid. There's no way this is going to be an easy break, if at all. Tsuzuki and the kid... I don't know... there's something there... I can't really put my finger on it..."

"Explain." Tatsumi said, leaning back in his chair.

"Well the way I see it- Tsuzuki has somehow managed to get the kid to trust him, while at the same time coming to trust the boy himself. They seem to... I don't know... truly understand each other... Tsuzuki filled me in on how hard it was to get Hisoka to come to trust him and they went through a lot. Damn they went through a lot- more than most people do in years. It was hard on them- everything was and yet somehow they came to trust each other and care about each other. The kid was so closed off at first Tsuzuki thought it might not work, but he was able to do it. You should have seen how distrustful Hisoka was of me when I first came, he's an empath for crying out loud and I thought he would know exactly what I was doing from the beginning but he didn't... And still because of Tsuzuki, Hisoka was able to trust me in the end. I don't want to see the happiness that Hisoka now has be taken away from him. Not only him but Tsuzuki as well. They were able to find some sort of happiness even under the worst conditions so shouldn't that mean something... can't we do something Tatsumi?" Watari said.

Tatsumi sat in silence processing what Watari had said. He knew Tsuzuki was going to get attached, that was inevitable but not to this extent. But then how close were they exactly, he had to see for himself. Watari was known for exaggerating some, but normally not on things that were this important.

"Watari... I want to see them for myself." Tatsumi said, standing up.

"What!!! Why!!!" Watari exclaimed.

"I need to see how serious this situation has become. And you're coming with me."

"Me!?! But what if the kid senses us, he is an empath."

"I'll hide us in the shadows, all Hisoka will feel will be a void." Tatsumi explained.

"I'm not sure about this." Watari said, hesitantly.

"You don't have a choice if you still want funding for your experiments." Tatsumi said with a smirk.

"Alright! Lets' get going!"

"That's what I thought you would say."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You sure Hisoka can't sense us?" Watari said as he stood next to Tatsumi in the cellar.

"I'm sure, now be quiet" Tatsumi said.

Watari obeyed and quieted down as they approached the two, who seemed to be playing a game.

"Two pair." Tsuzuki said, as he laid down his cards.

Hisoka smirked before laying down his cards.

"A full house!" Tsuzuki exclaimed. "You must have cheated!"

"It's not my fault your game is slipping." Hisoka replied.

Tsuzuki stared at Hisoka with a challenging look in his eyes. "Alright then. Final game. Winner takes all."

"Alright and if I win you have to do whatever I say."

"And if I win you have to do whatever I say." Tsuzuki replied.

They both agreed and began dealing out the cards.

Tatsumi and Watari simply observed it all.

"Alright, show your cards." Tsuzuki said. He laid down four threes. "Beat that"

Hisoka smiled and Tsuzuki tensed. Hisoka laid down his hand "Royal Flush"

Tsuzuki fell over. "No way!"

"Now you have to do what ever I say."

"Oh man..." Tsuzuki whined.

Hisoka smiled, which in itself was startling to Tatsumi, who was informed the boy rarely smiled. Had Tsuzuki really done that much?

"So what do you want me to do?" Tsuzuki asked.

"I'm not sure yet." Hisoka admitted.

"Alright then what do you want to do for now?"

"I want... you to tell me what heaven is like..." Hisoka said, looking away.

Watari and Tatsumi froze- the reality was that Tsuzuki had never actually seen the true heaven, he hadn't moved over all the way. Angels in his particular division were actually between the living and the dead. They weren't truly in heaven but were promised that once they paid their penitence they would be able to move into heaven. Tsuzuki was still waiting.

"I'm not sure I could describe it Hisoka. I've never really seen it with my own eyes. I haven't gone there yet, but I hope to soon." Tsuzuki said.

"But you're an angel?" Hisoka asked confused.

"Yes, but I have a special job. I've been promised a place in heaven once I complete all the work I'm supposed to do." Tsuzuki replied.

Hisoka didn't press the subject; actually he changed it to something that would make Tsuzuki happier- sweets! Wow- that really said a lot about them.

Tatsumi watched as the two interacted throughout the day. According to his notes Hisoka was an empath that didn't like to be touched. He was cold and distant and often said harsh things. These things may have been true but not now.

Hisoka openly accepted Tsuzuki's touches, as they wrestled on the ground after Hisoka made Tsuzuki cluck like a chicken, in agreement with their bet. He didn't seem cold or distant. He was actively engaging Tsuzuki and seemed talkative..., except for when he was reading. As for his harsh words besides the regular 'Baka' he wasn't that bad and most of his words held a teasing manner that Tsuzuki played up. This wasn't the same boy Tatsumi had first heard about, he had been changed.

Now what was he going to do?

As the sun set he watched how Tsuzuki laid down with Hisoka and pulled the boy to him. Hisoka in return moved closer to Tsuzuki and they fell asleep like that.

Tatsumi and Watari left soon after...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Tatsumi's office-

"See?" Watari said as he sat down in the chair in front of Tatsumi.

"I didn't realize how intense the situation is." Tatsumi admitted. He didn't know what to do. What could he do?

"Have you spoken with the elders?" Watari asked.

"Yes and they won't change the boy's future. Not only that, Tsuzuki is not allowed to see Hisoka once the mission is completed." Tatsumi said sadly.

"Is there no way that Tsuzuki could be allowed to see Hisoka again?" Watari asked, trying to find some way.

"No. They were very strict about it because Hisoka found out about his future through Tsuzuki."

"But it doesn't change anything. Hisoka's future is still going to happen. So what if he knows what's going to happen?" Watari said frustrated.

"I know Watari, but not everyone is as open minded as us. And not that many angels like Tsuzuki." Tatsumi stated.

"Which I don't understand either- a bunch of hypocrites the lot of them." Watari said angrily.

"Watch what you say Watari." Tatsumi warned.

Watari was about to reply but stopped. Tatsumi was right.

"So what are we going to do?" he asked.

Tatsumi looked away. "Nothing. We can't do anything Watari and no matter how much we want to we can't."

"This sucks." Watari said, sitting back in the chair.

"Yes it does but that doesn't change anything. We're just going to have to help Tsuzuki in anyway we can once all of this ends." Tatsumi said.

"I don't know if we're going to be able to do that Tatsumi. The guy is our friend but what can we really do that would be of any help to him?"

"We can try. Even if we fail, we can try." Tatsumi stated with determination.

"I suppose you're right." Watari agreed reluctantly. 'But can we really help him?' Watari asked himself and he didn't know it but Tatsumi was asking himself the same thing.

What were they going to do?

-End Chapter 17-

Another one done! Thanks so much for reading. Sorry it was a short one I hope to have the next chapter out soon! Thanks for reading and please review!


	19. Day Out

Hello everyone! I'm back once again!

Thanks for the reviews!

Thank you **laustic **and **thelastunicorn** as always for your reviews! I'm so happy that you've kept reviewing, since you have been from the beginning with this story. Actually it's what kept me going for quite a while. So thank you very much.

As for **MeganthePagan**- thanks for you've reviews as well and** shinigamiXgirl **thanks as well.

For everyone that read and didn't review thanks for reading!

Now on with the story!

_-I got a heart full of pain, head full of stress  
handfull of anger, held in my chest  
And everything left's a waste of time  
I hate my rhymes, but hate everyone else's more  
I'm riding on the back of this pressure  
Guessing that it's better I can't keep myself together  
Because all of this stress gave me something to write on  
The pain gave me something I could set my sights on  
Never forget the blood sweat and tears  
The uphill struggle over years the fear and  
Trash talking and the people it was to  
And the people that started it just like you-_

_-Nobody's Listening By: Linkin Park_

-Chapter 18-

-Flashback-

"Hisoka!"

"What is it Tsuzuki?"

"Let's go out!"

"What!!!!!"

"Yea! Let's go out together! It'll be fun!"

"Do you have any idea what you're asking?"

"Ummm... to go out?"

"Exactly"

"What's wrong with that?"

There was a silence...

"OH!!!! Not like that Hisoka."

"Then what do you mean?"

"Let's leave the celler"

"You know I can't do that Tsuzuki."

"Yes you can. I talked to Watari while you were still sleeping and he's willing to cover for us."

Hisoka didn't respond, then asked "How can he cover for us?"

"That's a secret." Tsuzuki said with a smile.

Hisoka shook his head.

"Please!!!!"

"Please!!!!" Tsuzuki begged.

"Alright..." Hisoka said reluctantly.

"Yea! Hisoka's going out with me!"

**WHACK**

"What did I do now?"

-End Flashback-

Currently Tsuzuki and Hisoka were walking around a park near the Kurosaki household. Tsuzuki was trying to get Hisoka to talk, but Hisoka was busy focusing on everything around him. Hisoka had not been out his cell in a very long time, let alone outside amoung people. He was just trying to take everything in.

Tsuzuki seemed to understand because he started pointing out different things,and Hisoka finally started to pay attention to Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki was just happy that Hisoka was enjoying himself, with him no less. As they continued to walk throught the park they came across a playground, where young children were playing. They stopped to watch the kids play.

Tsuzuki just smiled at the children playing tag, while Hisoka seemed out of it.

"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked, worry evident in his voice.

"I'm fine." Hisoka replied abruptly.

Tsuzuki didn't repond for a moment. It was Hisoka that spoke.

"I never had friends when I was young. I had to train all the time to become a proper heir...soon after that my parents found out about my abiltiy and I... I guess you know the rest."

Tsuzuki nodded in understanding as they watched the kids play for a little longer. Soon the parents came over and ushered the children away, apparently it was time for them all to leave, leaving the park strangely empty.

"Would you like to play?" Tsuzuki asked Hisoka.

Hisoka just looked at Tsuzuki like he crazy. "What?"

"No one's here so there's no reason to be embarrased, so how bout it? Do you want to play with me?" Tsuzuki asked, sounding just like a child.

Hisoka just shook his head.

"Please Hisoka! Please!!!! Please Soka! Please!!!!" Tsuzuki begged.

Hisoka was becoming embarrased and finally gave in.

"Yea!" Tsuzuki cried as he grabbed onto Hisoka's hand and drug him towards the playground.

When they got there Tsuzuki jumped onto a swing and began to pump his legs smiling at Hisoka. Hisoka sat down on the swing next to Tsuzuki; he wasn't sure what to do.

Tsuzuki stopped himself and turned to Hisoka.

"Come on Soka, swing!"

"I don't know how, remember?"

"Oh yea... Don't worry it's really easy. Watch. You move your legs like this." Tsuzuki said as he began to pump his legs.

Hisoka turned away and started to imitate Tsuzuki's movments, finding that he still wasn't moving, he became frustrated.

All of a sudden he found himself moving. He turned to look for the reason to his sudden motion and noticed Tsuzuki behind him, pushing him. His eyes met Tsuzuki's, and Tsuzuki let out a smile.

"Now try moving your legs." Tsuzuki said and Hisoka complied without argument.

Before he knew it he was swinging all on his own, as Tsuzuki moved away and began swinging on his swing again.

After the swings came the slide, the see-saw- which Tsuzuki fell off of, the monkey bars- that Hisoka mastered and Tsuzuki could only do a few before once again falling, and the tunnels- which Tsuzuki got stuck in and Hisoka had to push him out.

"Tsuzuki it's official you're too big for the playground." Hisoka said as they began to walk away.

"But you had fun right?" Tsuzuki said, rubbing his arm from where he was stuck.

Hisoka didn't answer but looked away as a blush crept across his cheeks. Tsuzuki smiled and drapped an arm over Hisoka's shoulders. For once Hisoka didn't shrug them off.

Tsuzuki and Hisoka wandered around the village, exploring anywhere Tsuzuki drug them- Hisoka did get to see a lot of bakeries. At one of the bakeries Tsuzuki found out that the local school was having a festival tonight and of course began begging Hisoka to go. After making a scene in the bakery Hisoka gave in- like always...- and agreed to go to the festival.

-At the festival-

"Isn't this fun Hisoka?"

"Sure Tsuzuki."

Tsuzuki and Hisoka had made it to the festival a little before nightfall. There were many booths, ranging from games to vender stands. All the stands were run by the students f the school. Decorative lanterns lined the booths, making the place glow. There were a lot of people. It seemed that most of the village had come to the festival.

"I want to try this one Hisoka." Tsuzuki said, as he drug Hisoka over to a shotting booth- Whichever stuff animal you shot over you won. Tsuzuki dug out some money and paid for a few rounds...

and a few more...

and a few more...

and damn even more...

"Tsuzuki... maybe you should just give up." Hisoka suggested.

Tsuzuki turned and looked back at him "No." was his answer as he continued to shoot.

Hisoka watched for another moment. Tsuzuki paid for another round and was about to pick up the gun when Hisoka grabbed it first.

"Hey! Hisoka!"

"Shut up baka!" Hisoka replied, as he took aim and pulled the trugger, knocking over the stuffed puppy- the one Tsuzuki had been trying to hit for the past hour...

The man handed Hisoka the animal while Tsuzuki stared in shock.

"How did you... you hit it... first time... how?"

"I practiced archery when I was younger and I always had good aim. I guess that's why... and the fact that I wasn't worked up about not hitting a toy for an hour."

"Ohh..." Tsuzuki said.

Hisoka started at the stuffed puppy in his hands, what was he going to do with it? He looked up and noticed Tsuzuki was staring at him. He looked away, blushing, and thrust the animal into Tsuzuki's arms "It's yours..." he mumbled.

Tsuzuki was stunned. Hisoka had just given him a gift and it made him so happy.

"Thank you!!!!" Tsuzuki cried as he glomped Hisoka.

"Baka! Get off of me! People are staring!"

"But you gave me a present and I want to thank you!!!" Tsuzuki whinned.

"Then thank me by letting go!" Hisoka yelled, trying to push Tsuzuki off of him.

Tsuzuki reluctantly let go but was soon sidetracked by a pastry stand, of course.

-Later that night-

"Did you have fun today Soka?" Tsuzuki asked as they left the festival and were heading back.

"Yea." Hisoka replied.

"I'm glad." Tsuzuki said with a small smile.

Both of them knew what tomorrow was- the day- possibly their last day together. Neither wanted to bring up the topic, but it was evident that they were both thinking about it as they headed back. As they got closer to the Kurosaki house Hisoka visibly tensed. Tsuzuki looked at Hisoka worridly wondering what he could do.

Tsuzuki grabbed onto Hisoka's hand and pulled the boy into an embrace. Hisoka struggled at first but soon melted into the embrace. He brought his hands up and clung to Tsuzuki's shirt. He was afraid, more afraid than he had ever been, but it wasn't only because of what was going to happen tomorrow. Of course that scared him, it scared the hell out of him, but he was also afraid of Tsuzuki leaving. He hadn't told his angel that he knew this, but he wasn't sure what to say.

Words are just too real...

"Tsuzuki... I know..."

"I know you do."

Hisoka didn't know what else to say. He wanted to say something, to express what he was feeling, but he couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to be truly open, even as time runs out.

"Hisoka. I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"For everything- for tomorrow, for not telling you that I'm leaving, for everything..."

"You can't be sorry for everything baka."

"I can and am"

"But I don't want you to appologize for everything."

"What do you mean?"

Hisoka blushed. "I liked spending time with you and Watari and getting to know you. Tsuzuki, not everything you do is bad alright?"

Tsuzuki smiled a sad smile at Hisoka. " I know but sometimes I just wish things would turn out alright- for once actually."

"It will. Things will be alright." Hisoka replied, without hesitation. He didn't beilieve his own words but he wasn't going to tell Tsuzuki that.

Tsuzuki held Hisoka tighter. He knew Hisoka was afraid, eventhough the boy would never admitt it, and he had every right to be.

"It's alright to be afraid Hisoka." Tsuzuki said.

"I'm not afraid."

Tsuzuki just shook his head. "Don't hide your feelings from me Hisoka."

"The same goes to you." was the reply.

Tsuzuki didn't say anything.

"Look... I'm sorry Tsuzuki. I didn't mean it."

"Yes you did, and it's true. But it's only because you shouldn't have to worry about me. You have enough things to worry about right now." Tsuzuki said.

"But I do worry about you. Every time you hide what you're feeling I know and it makes me feel like you don't trust me enough to share your emotions with me." Hisoka said, pulling away from Tsuzuki.

"You know that's not true Hisoka. I do trust you... I just don't trust myself..."

Hisoka looked back at Tsuzuki. "If you can't trust yourself, how can you trust me?" he asked.

"I don't know." Tsuzuki replied, looking down at his shoes.

"We better head back." Hisoka said after a moment.

Tsuzuki nodded and the two of them began to head back.

The two walked back in silence. Hisoka all of a sudden stopped and Tsuzuki almost ran into him, since he wasn't paying attention.

"You know I care about you, right?" Hisoka asked, not looking at Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki looked at the blushing boy and smiled "Yea, I know, and I care about you too."

Hisoka smiled to himself before walking again.

Tsuzuki was confused by what just happened. Why would Hisoka ask something like that or say something like that... he didn't know... but he ran to catch up with Hisoka.

"Hisoka?"

"I'm fine."

"What's going on?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Nothing." Hisoka replied.

"But back there... you seemed... I don't know... what's really going on Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked, grabbing hold of Hisoka's hand and turning him to face him.

"Nothing."

"Tell me Hisoka. I know something is wrong, please tell me."

Hisoka looked away from Tsuzuki's piercing gaze.

"Tell me Hisoka." Tsuzuki said, grabbing Hisoka's chin and bringing him up to face him. Tsuzuki noticed Hisoka was crying. "Hisoka?"

"I don't want to be alone again Tsuzuki... I just don't... I'm so afraid of being alone..." Hisoka trailed off.

Hisoka had just admitted a weakness- to Tsuzuki. It just says how much trust Hisoka has in Tsuzuki.

Hisoka grabbed onto Tsuzuki's coat and looked up at him with tearstained eyes. "Please don't leave me!" he yelled as he buried himself in Tsuzuki's shirt.

Tsuzuki held Hisoka. There was nothing he could say- both he and Hisoka knew that- but they could cry couldn't they? Eventhough it wasn't going to change the future or that Tsuzuki was leaving- it felt good to cry. Both of them felt the urge to say something to each other- to express how they felt, but neither could. What was the point- Tsuzuki would be gone and all that would be left would be a memory-then what? Nothing. In the end it was pointless, wasn't it?

They both stayed that way for a long time, neither moving or speaking. What else could they do? It was almost tomorrow and tomorrow was the end, wasn't it?

-End Chapter-

Sorry about the ramblings- I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter and it took me forever. I hope you liked it anyway. Thanks so much for reading and tomorrow is the big day- I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks again! Please review!


	20. The Day

Today's the day... You all know what I'm talking about by now. This is the day! There will be an epilogue after this but here is the last chapter! Enjoy! I have the whole song here because I think it's important.

Wow! I have never gotten so many reviews for a chapter let alone a story! It makes me very happy to know that you all like this story-since it was going to be a one-shot originally. I know how would I have ever amde this into a one-shot? You got me. I'm not going to make you wait much longer so I just want to do a quick thanks to-** laustic**, **thelastunicorn**,** MeghanthePagan**, **strawberrydevil**, **macca64**, **catgrl106**, and **ShinigamiXGirl**. Thank you all for encouraging me to keep writing this story! It's because of people like you all that I write! Thanks!

-_Memories consume__  
__Like opening the wound_  
_I'm picking me apart again_  
_You all assume_  
_I'm safe here in my room_  
_Unless I try to start again_

_Bridge:__  
__I don't want to be the one_  
_The battles always choose_  
_'Cause inside I realize_  
_That I'm the one confused_

_Chorus:__  
__I don't know what's worth fighting for_  
_Or why I have to scream_  
_I don't know why I instigate_  
_And say what I don't mean_  
_I don't know how I got this way_  
_I know it's not alright_  
_So I'm breaking the habit_  
_I'm breaking the habit_  
_Tonight_

_Clutching my cure__  
__I tightly lock the door_  
_I try to catch my breath again_  
_I hurt much more_  
_Than anytime before_  
_I had no options left again_

_Bridge:__  
__I dont want to be the one_  
_The battles always choose_  
_'Cause inside I realize_  
_That I'm the one confused_

_Chorus:__  
__I don't know what's worth fighting for_  
_Or why I have to scream_  
_I don't know why I instigate_  
_And say what I don't mean_  
_I don't know how I got this way_  
_I'll never be alright_  
_So, I'm breaking the habit_  
_I'm breaking the habit_  
_Tonight_

_Bridge:__  
__I'll paint it on the walls_  
_'Cause I'm the one at fault_  
_I'll never fight again_  
_And this is how it ends_

_Chorus:__  
__I don't know what's worth fighting for_  
_Or why I have to scream_  
_But now I have some clarity_  
_to show you what I mean_  
_I don't know how I got this way_  
_I'll never be alright_  
_So, I'm breaking the habit_  
_I'm breaking the habit_  
_I'm breaking the habit_  
_Tonight-_

_Breaking the Habit By: Linkin Park_

-Chapter 20-

They were silent as they held each other. Neither knew what to say because nothing could be said. Today was the day... it was here.

They were silent the whole day, neither moving nor speaking. Tsuzuki cried at times, but not Hisoka. Hisoka did not shed one tear, what was the point? It wouldn't change anything but he wasn't about to tell Tsuzuki to stop crying. It seemed to comfort the man, crying like this.

It was only when the sun went down and the moon began to rise that Hisoka freed himself from Tsuzuki's grip. He stood up and walked over to the small window and looked up and the moon.

It was blood red.

"It's almost time" he said, not looking at Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki didn't respond, but came up behind Hisoka and embraced him.

"What if I was to run or to stay inside? Maybe that would change things?" Hisoka suggested already knowing the answer.

"It wouldn't change anything. What's destined to happen will happen no matter what." Tsuzuki said sadly.

Hisoka nodded in understanding.

"I think I should leave then." Hisoka said.

"Why?" Tsuzuki asked, looking at Hisoka like the boy was crazy.

"Because this happens outside doesn't it. That's why I should go." Hisoka said determination evident in his voice.

"Are you CRAZY! Do you want all of this to happen!" Tsuzuki yelled.

"It's going to one way or another, you said so yourself, at least this way I have some control." Hisoka said plainly.

Tsuzuki didn't know what to say. He knew Hisoka would do what he thought was best, and there was no changing his mind once it was made up.

"Alright. I'll come with you." Tsuzuki said. Hisoka turned and smiled at Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki let out a small smile and took Hisoka's hand in his, teleporting them out.

They stood outside, amongst the sakura trees surrounding the house. Tsuzuki put an arm around Hisoka's shoulder, pulling him close as they stood there.

It was almost eerie out, with the moon's rays casting a red glow over the sakura trees. Tsuzuki shivered and it wasn't from the cold. He was about to grab Hisoka and teleport away from this place, away from the future- but he hesitated, and he wouldn't get another chance.

All of a sudden there was a noise. Hisoka moved away from Tsuzuki to see what it was. Tsuzuki was about to follow when he was grabbed from behind.

"Tatsumi? Watari? What are you doing?" he asked.

"Making sure you don't try and change the boy's future." Tatsumi replied sadly.

Tsuzuki's eyes widened in understanding and was about to cry out for Hisoka when he felt a hand on his mouth.

Hisoka had walked past some of the sakura trees until he came to one that was separate from the others. He saw a man and a woman standing underneath the tree; it seemed they were embracing.

Hisoka was about to dismiss it and walk back to Tsuzuki when he saw the man bring up a knife and drive it into the woman's chest. There was blood, everywhere, running down the woman and staining the ground. Hisoka was shocked as the man turned around - _'Muraki!'_ he thought.

Hisoka started to run, no matter what he said he was still scared. He tried to get away, but was roughly grabbed from behind.

"What are you doing out so late bouya?" Muraki said as he grabbed hold of Hisoka.

Hisoka only struggled, trying to pry Muraki off of him. "Let me go!" he yelled.

"No. I can't do that. You saw something you shouldn't have; the face a brutal murderer. No witnesses that's the rule, so I can't just let you go now can I?" Muraki said with a smirk.(1)

"No!" Hisoka cried as he was pushed to the ground. He had been expecting this, almost waiting for it, but he still wasn't ready. No one could ever be ready for something like this.

Muraki smiled as the boy continued to struggle.

"You're such a pretty boy, and a pretty boy deserves a pretty death, don't you think?" Muraki said and he pushed Hisoka down onto the ground and began to remove his yukata.

"Please don't. Please stop." Hisoka pleaded as he began to cry.

"Now why would I stop? I'm only just beginning." Muraki said, the sadistic pleasure evident in his voice.

"No! Please no!" Hisoka begged as Muraki began to touch him, stroke him.

Muraki only smiled as he took out his knife.

Hisoka cried out as the knife pierced his skin. "TSUZUKI!!!!"

Tsuzuki struggled against Tatsumi and Watari as he heard Hisoka cry out. He wanted to do something anything to help Hisoka, but he couldn't.

"TSUZUKI! PLEASE HELP ME!"

Tsuzuki fought against Watari and Tatsumi, trying to free himself. He almost broke free, but Tatsumi summonded his shadows and held Tsuzuki in place. Tsuzuki cursed his helplessness as he began to cry...

He watched as Muraki slowly carved the curse into Hisoka's pale skin. He watched as Muraki took him. He heard each and every cry Hisoka made as he called out and it killed him. Inside Tsuzuki was dying as the boy he had come to care for so much was destroyed in front of his eyes.

Hisoka eventually stopped screaming as Muraki got up, leaving a naked and bleeding Hisoka on the ground. Tsuzuki was about to run over as Muraki leaned over and kissed Hisoka on the cheek.

Tatsumi and Watari let go as Muraki left. Tsuzuki didn't care about Muraki; all he cared about was Hisoka.

"HISOKA!" he yelled as he ran to the boy.

"Tsuzuki..." Hisoka said weakly, about to loose consciousness.

"Hisoka... I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry." Tsuzuki said as he carefully embraced Hisoka as cried.

"Baka...it's... not... your fault..." Hisoka said quietly as he finally lost conscious.

Tsuzuki cried- he cried for Hisoka, more than he had for anyone else. He had failed- he had failed Hisoka.

Tatsumi and Watari approached to scene. Watari had tears in his eyes as he watched the two. Tatsumi was close to breaking down as well, but he had one more job to do.

Tatsumi approached to two and looked down at Hisoka's still form held tightly in Tsuzuki's embrace.

"Tsuzuki... I've been told to make you an offer" Tatsumi said, trying to keep himself composed as he watched Tsuzuki clutch an unconscious Hisoka.

"What?" Tsuzuki asked, crying as he held Hisoka tighter, wishing he could just make it all go away.

"I was told to give you a choice. The higher ups said that they could erase Hisoka's memory of this night..." Tatsumi started.

"Please! Do it Tatsumi! Please!"

"Let me finish Tsuzuki... there's a catch" Tatsumi said taking a deep breath.

"What is it? Anything! I'll do anything Tatsumi, just please tell me what I have to do!" Tsuzuki begged.

"Hisoka...He'll forget the past month in exchange..."

Tsuzuki couldn't respond. He wanted Hisoka to forget what just happened but in exchange Hisoka would forget about Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki knew that this past month was probably the happiest time Hisoka had experienced, but... then Hisoka would have to experience the pain of being left again not to mention what just happened... but still... it was a hard decision...

Tatsumi and Watari waited for an answer, neither wanting to pressure Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki looked down at Hisoka. His body was covered in blood and he reached of sex. His face was contorted in pain eventhough he was passed out. The red curse marks shone brightly accented by the blood and bruises that now marked Hisoka's pale skin. Tsuzuki reached out and let his hand brush away a few locks of blood coated hair from Hisoka's forehead.

He would do this for Hisoka... he would do what was best...

"Tatsumi..." Tsuzuki trailed off.

Tatsumi waited.

"Make him forget." Tsuzuki said sadly.

"Are you sure Tsuzuki?" Tatsumi asked.

"Yes, just please do it." Tsuzuki said, tears once again running down his cheeks.

Tatsumi nodded and leaned down. He put a hand on Hisoka's forehead and began chanting.

"I'm sorry Hisoka." Tsuzuki said as the last words of the chant were completed. Watari leaned down and gave Hisoka some sort of serum. Tsuzuki noticed that Hisoka's wounds were slowly healing as the serum took effect.

"Sorry Bon" Watari said to the boy.

"We'll give you a moment Tsuzuki, to say good bye." Tatsumi said as he and Watari teleported away.

Tsuzuki stood up and gathered Hisoka in his arms as he teleported them back into the cellar. Tsuzuki laid Hisoka down and changed his clothing, being extremely careful since the boy was still in pain even after Watari's serum. As he laid Hisoka on his bed, Tsuzuki sat down next to him.

"Hisoka... I don't know what to say. I now that you've already forgotten me and can't hear me but I have to say a few things that I just have to say... I'm sorry... no matter how many times you tell me to stop apologizing I just can't... I wanted to protect you and what happens... I fail yet again... I only wanted you to be happy... to smile and be the person you were meant to. I don't know what's going to happen now. I suppose you'll continue on as you did before I came... Hisoka... even though you won't remember me, I won't forget you. I promise Hisoka- I will never forget you... and do you know why?" Tsuzuki asked the sleeping boy.

"Because I love you..." Tsuzuki said, tears once again falling. He pulled Hisoka into another embrace and held him tight, relishing in the feeling of having Hisoka in his arms. He held the boy as tightly as he could before slowly relinquishing his hold.

"I love you." Tsuzuki said, leaning down and pressing his lips to Hisoka's forehead one last time. It took everything Tsuzuki had to stand up, to turn around, and walk away. With one last look back Tsuzuki teleported out, leaving only his tears behind.

-End chapter 20-

1. Muraki said this in the first volume of the manga- more or less...

This was the last chapter! Don't worry there's an epilogue after this. Sorry about the ending- I was crying when I wrote it. Please review! And thanks for reading.


	21. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami No Matsuei or Linkin Park no matter how much I wish I did…

This is the end of **Photograph**, I hope you enjoyed the story. I want to thank all of you who reviewed and read until this point. Thank you sooo much! Here's the last chapter.

_-(It starts with)  
One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
All I know  
time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on / but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to  
Watch you go  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how  
I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so (far)  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
In the end  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter-_

_**"In The End" By: Linkin Park**_

-Epilogue-

Hisoka woke up feeling rather drowsy. He looked around his cell to realize that it felt bare. He wasn't sure why, nothing seemed out of place, and it wasn't like there was anything new.

He got up off the clothing and walked around. The past month was like a blur, he couldn't really seem to remember it, but for some reason the thought of that time stirred a warm feeling inside. If only he could remember why…

He walked over and looked out the small window and saw a cherry tree. He quickly pulled away, breathing heavily, but didn't know why. He cautiously looked back out the window amd stared at the tree. It seemed so familiar, but he turned away as a darkness seemed to seep into his very being by the sight of the tree. Today was just too strange. He walked back over and sat down on the his bed.

He didn't understand it; he had never felt so alone before, it almost felt as if someone really close to him was just taken away. But who? There wasn't anyone for him to miss, there never was anyone. Yet, every time he looked at something it seemed as if a memory was trying to surface, but never did.

'_What happened…' _was all he could think.

The place even seemed to smell different, as if someone's scent still lingered, but that was crazy. He was being ridiculous, wasn't he?

He laid down and reached his hands back over his head, stretching. He felt his hands touch the cool stone of the cellar. He moved them over the cool floor, but then there seemed to be something on the floor, it felt like paper. He opened his hands to grab it and brought it around to face him.

He was looking at himself, only he was smiling.

It was a photo, a photo of him with a smile, an actual, true smile on his face.

Hisoka was stunned. Apparently he **had** missed something. He turned the photo over and realized that there wasn't a date, but there was a messy note. It read:

_Dear Hisoka,_

_I'm sorry for everything. I know that you don't even know who I am, but I will never forget you. I wasn't able to keep my promise and for that I'm eternally sorry. There is only one thing I want you to remember Hisoka, if anything, is that you smiled. You smiled Hisoka… _

That was it, no name, no other explanation. Yet, looking at the photo brought a small smile to his face, but he didn't know why. There were so many questions but at least he knew one thing: he had smiled, he had been happy if only for one instant that he couldn't even remember.

He took the photo and put it inside his shirt right next to his heart; he felt as if that's where it belonged. His body hurt all over, but for some reason his chest was warm, as if the photo itself was warm.

_Remember you smiled…_

Yes, he would remember even if he would never know why…

He had been happy...

-End Epilogue-

That's it for me. I wanted to have the entire song at the beginning of this story, hope you didn't mind. I wanted all of you readers to have some closure after the last chapter, so I hope I succeeded. I guess I could keep going from here if you wanted me to, a sequel? I think it'd be fun to write- what would happen if they meet again and how Hisoka's life would play out? Now I really think it may be fun. Please let me know if you want one and I'll do it. Thanks so much for reading _Photograph_ and please review! Til Next time!


End file.
